Yakusoku da yo
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: Por fin las cosas en cefiro parecian haberse calmado, Latis encontro la verdad sobre su pasado, comienza un arduo entrenamiento pero los animos empiezana turbarce entre los dos jovenes herederos, que pasara con ellos? "por que me odias Feith" RR please!
1. Cap 1: casualidades?

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

[…] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

********** "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

********

*-Yakusoku da yo-* 

********

Cap. 1: Casualidades?...

********

Prime día de clases del colegio a Saitoru, en Tokio.

Todos los chicos llegaba al plantel, las chicas gritaba emocionadas al volver a ver a sus amigas, todo era alegría en ese día

-salón 32, grupo 5 de 2do grado de preparatoria- la chica asintió al tomar el papel que le entregaba la secretaria con su horario –deberás ir al edificio #3, es el que esta hasta el fondo de la escuela, junto a la cancha de soquer...-la joven le agradeció, sujeto su mochila y salio de la oficina

Mientras buscaba el edificio iba observando a su alrededor, grupos de amigos saludándose animadamente, parejas que caminaba de la mano, todos alegres, eso es lo único malo de ser nueva en una escuela, el no conocer a nadie, el sentirte sola... aunque eso no era nuevo para ella, por lo menos desde la muerte de sus padres... era una chica alta, de cabellos rebeldes color negro con destellos rojizos, lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja, parecido a como lo tenia su madre; iba vestida con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, un poco ajustada, una camisa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga en color blanco y una chamarra negra dado que era invierno, con tenis estilo convers color negro y calcetines cortos, el no traer el uniforme resaltaba que era nueva en el lugar lo que causaba que todos la miraran al pasar, pero ella no le daba importancia caminaba segura y con mirada seria. Se paro frente a un edificio y miro el papel , ese era el # 3, entro y siguió su camino observando el enorme y lujoso lugar , frente a ella había un grupo de chicas que al verla hicieron una mueca de desagrado

–disculpen, cual es el salón 32?- ninguna le contesto, la miraron de pies a cabeza y murmuraron algo, la situaron empezaba a cansarla, cuando una de ellas, la que estaba al fondo y e el centro se le acerco para impresión de todas sus compañeras, la miro y le sonrió, era un poco mas alta que latis, de cabello azulado corto y lacio a los hombros con solo unos cuantos mechones de fleco que lograban escaparse de la banda que llevaba en la cabeza, usaba el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en un saco negro y corbatín rojo con el escudo de la escuela en una de las puntas, falda recta de poco vuela en color negro y medias negras, además de su toque personal, la banda que llevaba en la cabeza era de un color azul oscuro, con un cristal casi plano e el centro rodeado de franjas azules mas claras, dicho cristal tenia un extraño símbolo dentro, llevaba también un brazalete delgado en color azul, el cierre en color dorado, y de el colgaba el mismo extraño símbolo que tenia el cristal, en color azul cobrizo.

-eres nueva, verdad?- Latis solo asintió, le daba flojera las niñas lindas como aquella que se le acerco -Mucho gusto, soy Mizuiro Kotori, cual es tu nombre?- se la pensó, como es que puede ser tan amable cuando sus amigas la trataron con desprecio?... se estará burlando de ella... no lo parecía, su mirada se veía sincera

-Ookami Latis-

-Latis?... no es un nombre muy común,- fuera lo que fuera, Kotori no le dio importancia y la tomo de la mano, dejando a Latis un poco sacada de honda –vamos, te mostrare donde esta el salón, y si quieres después te enseñare toda la escuela- las dos chicas se alejaron corriendo, dejando tras a las amigas de Kotori enojadas le gritaban que regresara. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al salón, que estaba vació, ya que todavía faltaban 20 min. Para que iniciara la clase

-este será tu salón, estas en el grupo 5 verdad? yo estoy en el grupo 2, si se te ofrece algo estaré en el salón 35... será mejor que te sientes en medio, ya que al parecer en la primera clase te toca japonés... – Latis no se dio cuenta de cuando le quito su horario –si te toca con el profesor Toru cuídate, es joven y guapo, pero es muy estricto-

-oye...-

-pero su te toca la maestra Noriko te ira muy bien, es muy agradable y hace muy fácil la materia- 

-Mizuiro-San!- 

-si?... y llámame Kotori-

-por que me ayudaste?- la verdad el comportamiento de la chica le había parecido un tanto extraño desde el principio, y como no dejaba de hablar –se notaba que a tus amigas no les agrado mucho mi presencia...-

-amigas? Esa bola de convenencieras?... no, la verdad por aquí no tengo una verdadera amiga, todas esas chicas me siguen solo por que quieren populares-

-pero...entonces...-

-por que te ayude?, simple...1: para despegarme a esas de encima, me caen bien, pero llega a hartar con tanto halago falso...2: pediste ayuda, no?...3: me caes bien – 

-como puedes decir que te caigo bien si apenas me conoces de hace unos minutos?...-

-se nota a leguas que no eres igual a las demás chicas de la escuela, eres... como decirlo... autentica -dijo señalando sus ropas – por que no traes el uniforme?-

-todavía no me lo dan, le recogeré al terminar las clases... –

-entonces, te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?- Kotori le tendió la mano, latis dudo... ella, amigad de una chica fashion?, como solía llamar a las del tipo de Kotori (prioridades: ropa chicos, maquillaje, compras, mas chicos ¬¬)

-vamos, que no muerdo...- al ver el rostro de la chica frente a ella, comprendió de lo que se trataba –no soy como todos piensan sabes? Todos aquí me ven como la típica niña rica y popular , pero eso cansa, sabes?... todos los años es lo mismo... siempre teniendo que fingir ante la gente, ser la mejor del grupo, la mejor en todo... tu no me conoces, yo no te conozco, se nota a leguas que somos totalmente diferentes, con tigo no tendría que fingir, eres la única persona que no espera nada de mi- nuevamente la miro, igual de confundida –si, si, ya se eso de que apenas llegaste y bla bla bla... pero hay algo en ti... me recuerdas a alguien que... –

-me podrías dejar hablar?- volteo a ver a latis, quien le tomo de la mano y la estrecho, la miro seriamente por unos minutos, y después la cambio por una mas despreocupada y una sonrisa... -si dejaras de hablar por un momento te hubiera podido decir que la campana ya sonó, debes irte a tu salón - Kotori volteo a su alrededor, ya estaban casi todos los alumnos dentro –nos veremos en la entrada del edificio para almorzar, te parece?- Kotori asintió feliz comprendiendo lo que la chica le quería decir y salio corriendo , pero se paro en la entrada del salón

-nos vemos mas tarde Ookami-chan!-

-llámame latis, y deja eso de chan quieres? - Kotori asintió y salio corriendo

***********************

la hora del almuerzo había llegado, y Kotori se había adelantado par esperar a su nueva amiga en la entrada, logrando escaparse de esas chicas que siempre la seguían y no habían dejado de preguntarle por que las había dejado solas, y mas por esa chica tan extraña. Estaba recargada en el arco de la entrada viendo como caían las hojas de los árboles hasta que una voz la distrajo

-lo siento, el profesor me retuvo...- latis llego junto a su Kotori –donde hay algún lugar donde pueda comprar algo de comer?- su amiga asnito y le mostró una bolsa con muchos comestibles –esto alcanzara para las dos, no crees?- las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia los jardines, y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol

-no tenias por que hacerlo...- de la bolsa tomo uno de los emparedados

-no hay problema, además olvide mi almuerzo en casa, de todos modos hubiera ido-

-si, pero...-

-nada, nada, pero a ti te toca pagar los helados en la tarde-

-helados?-

-no te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa después de clases? Y te llevare a un lugar donde venden unos helados deliciosos que queda de paso!- 

-claro...- no sabia como decirle que no... su nueva amiga era tan "rara" pero la hacia reír... cosa que no muchos lograban, parecía una buena persona... y muy alegre... y algo atrabancada, además de posesiva

***************

la hora de la salida había llegado, y esta vez fue latis quien espero a Kotori, quien tuvo que quedarse castigada después de clases a limpiar el material del laboratorio por haberse puesto a jugar a media practica.

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí... mi pequeña ave- un tipo alto y rubio, de muy buen ver se acerco a Kotori, y la tomo de la barbilla, 

-suéltame Iori- Kotori miraba con desprecio al tipo, y latis solo los observaba callada, no muy contenta que digamos hasta que el tipo, y su acompañante, un tipo de cabello café y notablemente fuerte voltearon a verla–y quien es tu linda amiga- iori trato de poner su mano en el hombro de latis, pero esta la tomo antes y la apretó 

-no me toques...- su mirada se torno seria fría

-ya veras atrevida...- intento golpearla con la mano que tenia libre, pero ella lo bloqueo rápidamente y le dio una tremenda patada en el estomago, dejándolo sofocado y tirado en el piso, el otro tipo se abalanzo hacia latis, pero esta lo esquivo y de una patada li hizo caer

-vamonos, rápido!-Kotori tomo la mano de su amiga y se la llevo corriendo fuera de la escuela –eres increíble! Donde aprendiste eso?- su amiga no contesto, seguía seria, así que mejor no pregunto mas

Al lograr salir se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kotori, pero repentinamente se detuvo latis al ver a una persona frente a ellas

-que sucede?- frente a ellas estaba un chico de de cabello rojizo parecido al de latis, pero mucho mas claro, de ojos cafés muy brillantes

-es por eso que no tienes novio, le das miedo a los chicos- dijo burlonamente hacia latis, la cual frunció el seño y le dio un sape

-Leo, que haces aquí?- 

-te estaba esperando, aun no conozco bien el camino a casa – Kotori se le quedo mirando al chico y se acerco, lo examino bien, y después de unos momentos, se le abraso del cuello haciendo que el pobre se sonrojara violentamente

-kawai!!!...que niño tan lindo!!!- a latis le salio una enorme gota en la nuca al ver la escenita, como leo trataba de sacarse a la extraña chica-

-no soy un niño! Ya tengo 15 años... quien es esta loca latis?!!- la susodicha se acerco al muchacho y le pego otro sape 

-discúlpate enano –

-abusiva...- dijo sobandose la cabeza

-mucho gusto, soy Mizuiro Kotori, amiga de tu hermana de la escuela-

-el es leo, mi hermano menor- leo saludo con una pequeña reverencia aun sobandose donde su hermana le había pegado

-a donde ibas?, según recuerdo, nuestra casa queda para el otro lado-

-Kotori me invito a comer a su casa-

-pensabas dejarme abandonado acabando de llegar a al ciudad?, quien crees que haría la comida?!! Pensabas matarme de hambre??!!-

-como tu dijiste, ya tienes 15 años, puedes cuidarte solo... y será mejor que hagas tu tarea temprano, por que cuando regrese a casa seguiremos arreglando el dojo-

-dojo?- a la chica le salio un gran signo de interrogación

-así es, estamos viviendo en el dojo que era de nuestra madre, mis abuelos se lo heredados al morir, y cuando ella murió, nos lo dejo a nosotros, tengo pensado reiniciar las clases en cuanto todo este listo-

-eso es increíble!!! Y que practicas? Karate? Judo?- a Kotori le salieron estrellas en vez de ojos, 

-kendo- 

-vaya, es genial! Si quieres yo podría ayudarlos a arreglar su casa-

-eres muy amable, pero...-estaba apunto de negarse, pero su amiga la tomo de la mano y también a Leo y empezó a caminar

-oye, que haces?!-

-tu vendrás a mi casa con nosotras, o que, prefieres quedarte solo en tu casa y perderte de todo un banquete-

-yo me apunto!!- al oír lo de banquete a leo se le dibujo una sonrisota

-no cambias niño...- era raro que su hermano tratara de esa forma a alguien que se le acercara, desde que sus padres murieron se comportaba muy sobre protector con ella, a pesar de ser menor, sin duda Kotori era una chica especial, desde el principio se llevo bien con su hermano... eso era una proeza,

*****************

después de haber pasado por los helados tomaron un autobús que recorrió un buen tramo de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una zona con grandes y hermosas casa.. todavía recorrieron otro tramo de la calle, hasta llegar frente a una enorme residencia con una fuente en forma de dragón en color azul con una esfera en una de las garras con un extraño símbolo

-esta es tu casa?- 

-así es – una hombre se acerco y les abrió la reja

-y ese dragón? se ve espectacular!!!- leo corrió hasta la fuente, y la miraba embobado

-mi madre la mando construir, no se por que, pero le encantan los dragones, y como el agua es su elemento, según ella...-los chicos entraron guiados por Kotori, en la entrada los recibió una mucama, que le indico a la muchacha que su madre la esperaba en el despacho, la chica asintió y le pidió a latis y a su hermano que la acompañara, quería aprovechar el momento para presentarles a su madre ya que de milagro estaba en casa, recorrieron la casa hasta el fondo de la planta baja, todo estaba en tonos azules y los que combinaran con el color, por todos lados había figuras, pinturas, y toda clase de adornos de dragones y criaturas marinas (sirenas, peces, etc,) al final del pasillo legaron frente a una gran puerta de madera labrada con perillas doradas y ho! Sorpresa, la cerradura tenia la forma del dichoso símbolo, Kotori tomo su pulsera e introdujo el colgante, el cual sirvió como llave, al ver como los dos chicos la miraban le salio una gotita en la nuca

-lo se, mi madre es un poco excéntrica- los dos chicos asintieron, Kotori abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. Ahí en la enorme habitación se encontraba una mujer de no mas de 35 años (o por lo menos eso aparentaba) frente al enorme librero aparentemente buscando algo que leer

-madre, ya llegue...- al oír la voz de su hija volteo rápidamente y se abalanzo a abrasarla

-que bueno que llegaste! Ya te extrañaba mucho pequeña –la chica asintió tratando de respirar y un poco avergonzada, pero la verdad no importaba, se sentía feliz de poder ver a su madre después de las 3 semanas que duro su viaje de negocios –me dijeron que venias acompañada...- Kotori logro soltarse de los brazos de su madre y por fin logro respirar, latis la miraba sonriente, y leo miraba a su hermana un tanto extrañado

-así es-se acerco a su amiga y a su hermano y los jalo hacia su madre

-ella es mi amiga Latis, y su hermano leo, los invite a comer con nosotras, no te molesta verdad?- la chica se quedo un tanto extrañada, al ver a su madre con los ojos abiertos hasta el tope notablemente sorprendida, 

-dios santo...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse y caer en brazos de su hija

-mama??!!! Que sucede??!!- la pobre estaba aterrorizada, y latis se acerco a ayudarla

-que paso?-

-no tengo idea, solo te vio por un momento y se desmayo-

-ya ves hermanita, eres tan fea que la gente se asusta al verte, no deberías salir en publico...- otro sape para leo

-no digas tonterías enano, y ayúdanos a llevarla al sofá que esta allá- leo obedeció de mala gana y entre los tres colocaron a la madre de Kotori en el sofá, la pobre chica que aun seguía asustada llamo a una de las mucamas y le ordeno que trajera algo para hacer reaccionar a su madre, no tardo mucho, la misma mucama entro poco después con una bandeja con sales, Kotori las tomo y las puso frente a su madre para que reaccionara

-que haces enano?- latis se acerco a su hermano que miraba embobado una enorme pintura colgada sobre la chimenea, el chico solo se la señalo a su hermana, la cual también se sorprendió al verla... en ella había tres chicas de unos 15 años, la primera estaba sentada, llevaba lentes y el cabello corto, risado y rubio,ojos verdes, estaba vestida al estilo chino y con una banda en la cabeza del mismo color; la segunda que estaba un tanto inclinada abrazando a la primera por el cuello tenia grandes y soñadores ojos rojos, el cabello rebelde y atado en un trenza del mismo color, vestía de una forma un poco extraña, un vestido de falda un poco ampona la primera capa de esta era roja de orillas negras, y las de abajo blancas, una especiad e saco o chal también rojo con orillas negras con un gran cristal en la punta inferior del lado izquierdo, una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello alto debajo, guantes blancos , un cinto blanco con muchas pequeñas bolsas, y finalizando con una banda negra a la altura de la frene con un cristal del lado izquierdo del cual se desprendían varios listones rojos; la tercera, que abrazaba por el cuello a la segunda vestía un estilo un tanto árabe, traía un top azul de manga corta y orillas doradas con varios pendientes colgando de las orillas, una falda suela a la cintura, con la orilla superior gruesa y negra, enfrente colgaba un extremo azul con orillas doradas, y la falda era suelta y amplia color blanco, que por enfrente llegaba a las rodillas y por atrás caía mas aun, llevaba un collar dorado con tres pendientes parecidos a los de la blusa y un par de aretes también parecidos a los pendientes, sujetándole el cabello llevaba una pañoleta puesta como banda y los extremos caían por su espalda, y cayéndole en la frente un pequeño colgante con una piedra azul, terminando con dos pequeñas trenzas que caían de cada lado desde atrás, junto con su largo y lacio cabello azulado.

Mientras los dos chicos miraba el cuadro Kotori se unió a ellos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y junto a ella su madre, que miraba fijamente a latis, la pobre de Kotori no entendía nada en absoluto... todos actuaban muy extraño

-mama...- entonces fue cuando la chica entendió... acaso una de las chicas que aparecía en la pintura... era... volteo a ver a su madre como buscando una respuesta, y ella la miro dulcemente, después se acerco por detrás a latis poniendo sus manos e los hombros de la chica y volteando a ver la pintura también

-esa fue una grandiosa para nosotras, teníamos 15 años, ni siquiera nos conocíamos y emprendimos juntas el viaje de nuestras vidas después de un terremoto en la torre de Tokio, que fue el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez-

-entonces... usted conoció a mi madre?-

-como que si conocí?!- mal augurio para la señora 

-nuestra madre murió hace un meses –al oír al pequeño la pobre mujer sintió que le movieron el piso, hubiera caído de no ser por que su hija la detuvo, por poco y volvía a desmayarse

-no... no puede ser... ella no...- lagrimas salían de sus ojos, preocupando mas a su hija –primero Fuu... y ahora Hikaru.. no, ella no!!!- la mujer no podía contener las arrimas, era demasiado el dolor que sentía

-me imagino usted debe ser Umi Shidow- latis se acerco a la mujer, que levanto la vista hacia ella –mi madre nos hablaba todo el tiempo de sus grandes amigas... es una gran coincidencia que usted sea la madre de kotori- la chica seco las lagrimas de la mujer que la miraba un poco sorprendida

-así es... desde que me case soy Umi Mizuiro- la mujer la miro y la tomo de la cara –eres idéntica a tu madre... pero tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre... – el chico al oír eso se acerco también

-entonces también conoció a mi padre?- la mujer asintió

-lo conocí el día de su boda pequeño, era un buen hombre... pero latens era algo especial...- los tres se quedaron sorprendidos

-quien es latens?- latis sentía algo extraño, su madre les había ocultado algo? 

-ese nombre es casi idéntico al tuyo latis...- Kotori miraba a su amiga quien miraba a su madre en espera de una respuesta, la cual no tardo

-latens fue tu padre...-

*************************

Notas de la zafada autora:

Sip, se que es un poco corto tomando en cuenta mis demás fics, pero apenas comienzo, quería dejar un poco de suspenso! El titulo me salio de una canción de Alex Ubago. El nombre original del hermano de sagato es latens, y en el anime lo llamaron latis, he ahí los nombres

espero les guste, es el primero que hago de mkrg

decidi cambiar el titulo de "a gritos e esperanza" por el de "yakusoku da yo" (that's a promise o es una promesa) se me hizo mas adecuado para el fic, mas adelante se daran cuenta por que

y onegai reviews!

Dudas, comentarios, bombas, amenazas y demás a través de un review o a chepame@hotmail.com


	2. Cap 2: por que?

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp  
  
[.] "comentarios de la autora"  
  
(.) " indicaciones de acción"  
  
"." "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"  
  
********** "cambio de escenario o situación"  
  
-.- diálogos de los personajes  
  
********  
  
*-Yakusoku da yo-*  
  
********  
  
Cap. 2: ...por que?...  
  
********  
  
"-latens fue tu padre...-"  
  
esas palabras resonaba por la mente de una aturdida latis que no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que dejo la residencia Mizuiro el día anterior  
  
... incertidumbre... coraje... dolor... miedo... odio... de todos esos sentimientos iba cargado el ataque que lanzo hacia su hermano logrando romper el boken con el que este trataba de cubrirse  
  
-eres una salvaje!... clámate quieres! este es solo un entrenamiento- el pobre de leo estaba jadeando e tanto esfuerzo que su hermana lo había obligado a hacer, debía admitirlo, "ella siempre será mejor para esto de kendo" los dos estaba vestidos con jakamas color negro, solo que la camiseta que latis traía debajo era color roja, leo no llevaba debajo del saco de la jakama  
  
el joven dejo el boken roto a un lado y veía muy serio a su hermana que estaba sentada recargada en la pared del dojo, sosteniendo su boken y con una mirada muy fría y dura, no era algo raro en ella... pero esta vez era diferente...  
  
-me voy a bañar...- ella solo asintió, al salir su hermano ella se puso de pie, mi ro su reloj... eran las 6:00, había despertado muy temprano al pobre para entrenar, como a eso de las 5:00, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía , así que despertó al pobre y le encasqueto que tenia que prepararse para cuando iniciaran las clases.  
  
Mientras su hermano se bañaba ella preparo el desayuno, una vez termino ella y su hermano salio del baño ella tomo su lugar en la regadera, ya que después de tanto sudar le hacia falta un buen baño, mientras su hermano ponía la mesa para desayunar  
  
-ding dong... ding dong...- el timbre sonaba con insistencia, pero el chico parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no lo oyó seguía arreglando la mesa por después de haberla desarreglado por 3era vez, latis bajo después, ya con el uniforme, pero aun secándose el cabello, vio a su hermano tristemente, sabia que, aunque no lo demostrara queriendo hacerse el fuerte, las palabras de esa mujer lo habían dañado tanto como a ella, prefirió no molestarlo por hoy, aunque fuera su hobbye  
  
-trae el desayuno, esta en la cocina- leo asintió sin expresar emoción alguna, y chica se dirigió a la entrada, para ver quien tocaba. Tan pronto abrió le cerro la puerta en la cara a quien tocaba el timbre...  
  
-ábreme por favor- latis no contestó, se le veía mas molesta -yo no tengo la culpa de lo que mi madre haya dicho... latis... por favor!!!- abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, Kotori la siguió, llegaron al comedor, leo ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno, al ver a la amiga de su hermana puso mala cara, lo que hizo sentir peor a la chica  
  
-este... yo...-  
  
-quieres?- su tono fue cortante mientras le acercaba un plato  
  
-no gracias, ya desayune- de la misma forma regreso el plato a la mesa, sin expresarle emoción alguna a la pobre Kotori, que se veía muy triste  
  
-latis...- a joven dejo rápido el plato en la mesa  
  
-gracias por la comida-, recogió los otros y los llevo a la cocina, al salir le revolvió los cabellos a su hermano cariñosamente y tomo su mochila -nos vemos en la tarde, no olvides que hoy te toca la cena- leo asintió y latis salio seguida por Kotori, durante el camino latis iba muy callada sin prestar atención a Kotori que la seguía  
  
-hasta cuando vas a seguir evitándome?!...- a duras penas podía alcanzar a latis que iba a paso muy velos hacia la escuela  
  
-...- no soportaba mas ese silencio, se adelanto a su amiga y se paro decidida frente a ella  
  
-ya me arto tu actitud de niña mala! Tenemos que hablar! Yo no teng...- no pudo terminar de hablar al ver la mirada fulminante de latis, la miraba a los ojos seria, fría y penetrantemente... sus ojos parecían como dos llamas encendías a punto de quemar todo a su alrededor, y su voz como un trueno ensordecedor que destruye todo a su paso... su furia se notaba a leguas  
  
-COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA DESPUES DE ENTERARME QUE TODO EN MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA,??!!!... QUE TODO LO QUE CREI MIO NO ME CORRESPONDE... QUE EL HERMANO AL QUE TANTO QUIERO NO LLEVA MI MISMA SANGRE??!!! ACASO QUIERES QUE ESTE FELIZ??!!!-  
  
la pobre no aguanto mas, callo de rodillas en suelo... quería llorar, dejar esa mascara de chica ruda y poder desahogar todo lo que sentía, pero no podía, desde el día en que su madre se fue se prometió que seria fuerte, por ella y por su hermano  
  
-tu no sabes...- a penas podía hablar entre sollozos tratando de contener las lagrimas -tu no sabes lo que es llegar un día y que tu mundos se destruya completamente...- Kotori se arrodillo frente a su amiga y la abrazo tratando de confortarla y esta como respuesta se aferro a ella -desde cuando... desde cuando me habrá mentido?! Que mas me ocultaba??!!... ya no se... ya no se quien era mi madre...- las lagrimas fluían sin parar  
  
*****************  
  
la mañana paso rápido, aunque tal vez solo para latis ya que para la [pobre de Kotori fue un martirio tratar de que latis le contestara mas de un "ah" o un'que bien' en una sola frase, las dos caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la escuela  
  
- oye... acaso no piensas entrar a ningún club? Si lo deseas yo puedo mostrártelos- latis la miro, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa a dormir, pero antes de poder negarse su amiga ya la llevaba arrestando de la mano hacia l lugar de reunión de los diferentes clubes. Pasaron por todos los que se le ocurrieron a Kotori... artes, dibujo, computación, fútbol, básquetbol... pero aunque su amiga fuera muy buena en actividades físicas ninguno le interesaba  
  
-ya me puedo ir a casa?- notoria la veía haciendo pucheros ya que se había esforzado tanto en hacerla sentir mejor y ni un gracias de parte del témpano de hielo que tenia como amiga  
  
-NO! aun falta un lugar!- grito señalando hacia atrás suyo  
  
-no te enseñaron que apuntar a la gente es de mala educación Mizuiro?- tras de Kotori se encontraba un chico de cabello negro peinado los lados un tanto puntiagudo, de ojos cafés y expresión despreocupada y algo alegre, era solo un poco mas alto que Kotori y llevaba el uniforme un tanto "diferente" la blusa blanca la llevaba desabotonada y con una negra un tanto pegada debajo, con un collar negro con picos plateados y el saco al hombro por no traerlo puesto -ella debe ser tu amiga... ookami, cierto?-  
  
-así es... y tu no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma quieres?!!!- dijo gritándole y poniéndosele al brinco a su amigo ante la mirada de enfado de latis que solo quería dormir, al verla su amiga la saco de su pensamiento (zzzzzzzzzzzz) y trato de distraerla -ella es Ookami Latis, acaba de ingresar a la escuela, latis, el es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo aquí...-  
  
- Murasaki Sorata -  
  
-mucho gusto- latis lo miraba de arriba abajo, el chico había causado algo de curiosidad en ella  
  
-el gusto es mío...es un honor conocer a la persona que puso en su lugar al idiota de Iori sakaki-  
  
-como lo supiste- pregunto Kotori  
  
todo mundo lo sabe- entonces latis recordó que desde que llego esa mañana todos la miraban un tanto extraño, y muchas chicas murmuraban emocionadas a su paso - y es una coincidencia aun mayor que haya sido legendario lobo de fuego- sonrientemente hizo una reverencia ante latis la cual se quedo un poco extrañada, pero no mas que Kotori, que no entendía nada  
  
-lobo... de fuego?- al ver la expresión de su amiga que no entendía nada, cerro los ojos y sonrió seria, pero a la vez divertida  
  
-hace mucho que no me llamaban con ese nombre- como podía el conocer el nombre con que la habían llamado desde que empezó a practicar el kendo?... ese apodo solo lo conocían en kyoto que era donde ella vivía con sus padres antes de que estos murieran,  
  
-entonces yo tenia razón, Ookami es el legendario lobo de fuego de la preparatoria Mogura...- Kotori ya estaba mas que harta de que la excluyeran de la conversación (que exagerada) en especial por que no entendía nada, así que agarro a latis y se la llevo a rastras hacia la siguiente parada  
  
-a donde va?- sorata las seguía de cerca  
  
-al ultimo club que nos falta por visitar- dijo en pose de victoria al legar fuera del salón, al entrar encontraron a un grupo de jóvenes practicando una y otra vez su paso con el boken (adelante, golpe, atrás, adelante, golpe, atrás... etc. ...etc)  
  
-kendo?- al joven le salio una gotita en la nuca y miraba divertido la cara de "solo esto me faltaba" de la pobre de latis. Duraron un rato observando el entrenamiento, sorata estaba como si nada, Kotori se veia muy interesada y a latis se le veía muuy aburrida, y no paraba de hacer comentarios como "son pésimos, su parado no esta firme, no usa suficiente fuerza, ese ni siquiera esta concentrado" y muchos otros mas, el entrenador la miraba con una vena en la frente y termino hartándose, hizo que los jóvenes se detuvieran y se acerco muy enojado a la chica que ni se inmuto, lo veía con cara de "y este que quiere?'  
  
-por que no nos demuestras lo buena que eres?- ninguno de los chicos entendía lo que pasaba... a que se refería el entrenador? Y menos latis, que lo miraba con cara de "???" -esas criticas me hacen entender que sabes de lo que hablas...- la vena en la frene del entrenador se hinchaba cada vez mas... y mas...  
  
-lo ciento, no puedo- fue la única respuesta de la chica de ojos rojos -  
  
-así que no tienes el valor de enfrentarte con los ganadores del segundo lugar del torneo nacional de kendo??- al mencionarlo el entrenador parecía pavor real con sus plumas a todo lo que da, sorata dejo escapar una risotada ahogada, y latis o raba con ganas de reírse, pero muy seria, paso de largo al hombre y se paro frente a uno de los muchachos que la miraba extrañado  
  
-muéstrame lo que sabes hacer...- el chico se sonrojo un poco ante latis, pero aun así y tomo su pose recta y empezó nuevamente con su kata, latis lo miraba fastidiada -CON MAS FUERZA!!!- grito asustando a mas de uno, su vos resonó por todos lados, el chico nervioso -PARTE FIRME!!!- con ese segundo grito hasta el entrenador dio un brinco  
  
-pero que se cree esta niñ....-el señor no pudo terminar por ver como latis hacia caer al muchacho doblando una de sus piernas de una patada leve  
  
-lo ve?....debería hacer mejor su trabajo...-el hombre completamente enfurecido tomo dos bokens y uno se lo lanzo a ella, y se puso en posición de ataque -ya le dije que no puedo, no traigo el uniforme adecuado...-justo cuando termino entro un prefecto haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza con cara de "y que hace este hace"  
  
-hasta que te encuentro Ookami... hace unos minutos un niño te trajo esto-y mostró una maleta deportiva, se la entrego a latis que murmuro algo así como "que oportuno"  
  
-valla, por fin veremos alo de verdadera acción por aquí...- Kotori miraba extrañada a sorata ante el comentario del chico, y mas por que ante la mirada de todos latis se quito la falda, debajo traía unas licras negras, y la blusa, quedando solo con una camisa sin mangas color rojo, muchos de los chicos la miraban "asombrados" (baka hentai!!!) por la belleza de la joven, y ante la mirada de todos (no precisamente a su cara bonita) abrió la maleta y de ahí saco una jacama color negro, se coloco el uniforme que tenia grabado en la parte trasera del saco (en japonés y en kanjis, claro esta) "lobo de fuego".... muchos de los presentes la miraron impactados... otros asustados.... y otros mas no entendían aun lo que pasaba, y el entrenador le dio mínima importancia. La joven recogió el boken y tomo posición de batalla, frene al hombre que se meraba furioso.  
  
El la ataco rápidamente, pero ella detuvo el impacto y termino lanzándolo al desbloquearse por la fuerza del movimiento, antes de que el hombre recuperara el equilibrio ella se lanzo contra el y lo ataco directamente, rompiéndole el boken con la fuerza del golpe, después , rapidamente, le aplico un certero y muy fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, dejándolo sofocado y tirado en el piso... bajo su arma y lo miro decepcionada  
  
-eso es lo único que puede hacer?- sorata se acerco a ella y se recargo en su hombro  
  
-claro, a demás se enfrento con la ganadora del primer lugar del torneo nacional de keno -  
  
*****************  
  
los tres chicos caminaba por la calle riendo como locos (latis riendo??!! Que milagro) de tan siolo recordar la cara del entrenador al enterarse de quien era la chica que lo había vencido, además de que luego todos los presentes le rogaban que se uniera al club de kendo.... claro que ella no dijo nada, solo salio corriendo seguida por sus dos amigos  
  
-llegamos latis abrió la puerta de la enorme casa, ella y Kotori entraron, pero sorata permaneció observando el letrero de la entrada  
  
-Dojo shidou??!!- latis lo miro extrañado, el la miraba sin comprender  
  
-así es, este dojo me lo heredo mi madre, y empezaré a dar clases dentro de poco, así como lo hiciera mi abuelo, y luego mi madre - la cara del chico se entristeció un poco y luego miro mas fijamente a latis, con una mirada un tanto triste  
  
-no se como no me di cuenta... son idénticas...-  
  
******************  
  
ya en el comedor los tres chicos tomaban l te que Kotori había preparado, ellas permanecían esperando una explicación del chico, que después de enterarse de la muerte de la madre de latis parecía ido, y se veía muy triste  
  
- la familia shidou siempre mantuvo una gran amistad con mi familia... de echo la boda de Hikaru se llevo a cabo en el templo de mi familia según me contaron, por que yo tenia apenas 2 años - latis lo miraba atentamente, y un poco sorprendida -cuando yo tenia 4 años ella regreso a Tokio de visita, según recuerdo, fue en ese entonces cuando la conocí....... sopesar de la corta edad la recuerdo muy bien, era muy alegre y se veía muy feliz... y su hija era realmente muy hermosa.... - volteo a ver a latis- y sigue siéndolo...- el comentario hizo sonrojar sobre manera a la chica que agacho un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rostro enrojecido  
  
-entornes conociste a latis cuando era una bebe??!!!- dijo Kotori emocionada  
  
-podría decirse.... cero que ella en se entonces apenas cumpliría 2 años y como estaba tan pequeña y fue hace tanto tiempo no pude reconocerla ahora al volver a verla.... - los dos se quedaron viendo a latis que se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras  
  
-a donde vas?- pregunto sorata  
  
-a cambiarme, necesito entrenar...- una lagrima se noto rodar por la mejilla de latis... eso siempre sucedía cuando se mencionaba a su madre  
  
*********************  
  
-como se encontrara la pequeña latis?...-marina se encontraba recostada en el sillón de su despacho, un tanto preocupada, desde el día anterior en que se había ido tan enojada de la casa cuando ella le dijo sin pensar la verdad sobre su padre... pero también la noticia sobre la muerte de su querida amiga hikaru le destrozo el corazón. Se levanto tomo en sus manos una pequeña caja negra con una gema azul en la tapa -como me gustaría que regresaran aquellos viejos tiempos en los que estábamos juntas.... y felices... en aquel maravilloso mundo donde quedaron nuestros corazones... hikaru.... por que me dejaste.... primero fuu... y ahora tu...- la pobre empezó a llorar nuevamente y abrazo la caja contra su pecho, y la joya empezó a brillar intensamente.  
  
No había bada a su alrededor, estaba en un inmenso vació azul brillante... parecía el fondo del océano, pero sin peces, ni plantas.... sin nada.... solo ella  
  
no he podido esta vez,  
  
Vuelvo a no ser,  
  
Vuelvo a caer,  
  
Que importa nada si yo  
  
No se reír, no se sentir...  
  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón  
  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós  
  
Quiero que me enseñes a jugar  
  
Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
  
Quiero callar, disimular.  
  
Solo me queda esperar,  
  
Verte pasar, reinventar,  
  
Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar,  
  
Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
  
Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
  
Quiero asustarme si no estas,  
  
Se que me he vuelto a perder,  
  
Que he vuelto a desenterrar  
  
Todo aquello que pensé.  
  
No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar,  
  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
  
-por que yo no puedo morir también? Así acabaría con todo este dolor de una vez por todas.... mi corazón esta echo pedazos.... todos me abandonan... nunca he podido ser tan fuerte como hikaru... como fuu... o como Kotaro - Kotaro... el joven que le robaría el corazón una ves que regresaron de su místico viaje....con el que tiempo después se casaría y tendría una maravillosa hija... miles de imágenes empezaron a pasa a su alrededor llenando las tibias aguas de recuerdos, hermosos y maravillaos recuerdos.... cosa que la entristeció mas y su deseo de reunirse con sus seres amados se agrando  
  
-Umi... debes ser fuerte...- al paso de la misteriosa voz todas las imágenes desaparecieron... era una voz muy familiar para ella  
  
-esa voz....- la mujer recupero la postura y se limpio las lagrimas -como es posible...-  
  
-debes seguir viviendo...-  
  
-para que.... par que seguir con esta tortura.... todos se fueron... me abandonaos...- lagrimas seguían rodando, hasta que una blanca y suave mano limpio sus mejillas... alzo la cabeza y encontró la imagen de aquel que las recibiera en aquel mágico mundo... ese hombre que les abrió las puertas de otro mundo  
  
-no estas sola... Kotori esta a tu lado...y ahora además esta latis... -  
  
-ella me odia....-  
  
-no es así... solo esta confundida... y es por eso que tu estas aquí para guiarla.... guiarla a ella y a tu hija a trabes de su camino... tu misión aun no acaba mi querida Umi... - aquellas palabras le helaron las entrañas, no sabia por que, pero no le gustaba como sonaban... acaso algo mal ocurriría.... y que tenían que ver las chicas en esto?...  
  
-acaso...- ante ella la imagen de aquel hombre se desvanecía lentamente, diciéndole adiós -espera!!!!-  
  
-nos volveremos a ver... muy pronto...-  
  
*******************************  
  
notas de la enredada autora:  
  
sip, este fic va muy lento, y va para largo.... pero espero que les guste!  
  
La verdad lo estoy haciendo un poco lento por que cada detalle cuenta para la trama, auque muchos los saco al momento de escribir, pero espero les guste mucho y sigan leyendo!!!  
  
La canción que aparece n el fragmento de los pensamientos de umi es "la paz de tus ojos" de la oreja de van gogh, que por cierto su new cd esta muy bueno... esta muy pepino!!! (corta venas pues pa los que no sepan) no es por hacer publicidad ni nada, es solo que me gusta mucho  
  
Se que ahora el fic parece tedioso, pero como ya les dije, dentro de poco empezara lo bueno, léanlo pliiis!!!  
  
Y porfa, reviews!!!  
  
*-Cerezo Astorya-*  
  
"el cerebro y el corazón no se mezclan... pero... quien habrá sido... el corazón o el cerebro? .. sabia que mi cerebro era raro... ya me lo habían dicho, pero... mi corazón también lo es?... tengo corazón?... donde que no lo había notado..."  
  
Sakura, en Cerezo Astorya  
  
Si, ya lo se, pura publicidad innecesaria (como dice master, te gambler jejejeje, al que le mando un gran saludo, sus fics me encanta)  
  
Mata Ashita 


	3. Cap 3: el dragon azul

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp (Errol pertenece al chico lindo, Master the Gambler, y pei a mi ^^, quienes son esos dos, lo sabrán si len  "el peor fic de Sakura  que tu nunca leerías"d egambler y "gessekai" que es mío ^^)

 (…)  "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

***  "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- "diálogos de los personajes"

********

*-Yakusoku da yo-*

********

Cap. 3:  ... El Dragón azul ...

********

Sorata y Kotori habían batallado bastante en convencer a latis de salir de la casa, pero lograron que la chica accediera a ir con ellos a dar un paseo por la ciudad y posponer su entrenamiento (y tortura del pobre leo) y el de su hermano, el cual iría también con ellos ya que latis no quería dejarlo solo en la casa (para que no fuera a quemarla o ke? jejeje)

Después de que lograron que latis saliera de su cuarto, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la parada del autobús para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad

*************

-señora, sucede algo?- toda la servidumbre se había espantado, la señora de la casa estaba bastante alterada y nadie sabia que hacer

M-donde esta Kotori?!-

-dejo dicho que estaría hoy con una de sus amigas- 

M-latis...- rápidamente tomo su bolso, y dudándolo un momento tomo el cofre negro que estaba sobre su escritorio –que me aliste mi auto! rápido!- todos salieron rápidamente ante las ordenes de la señora,

mas que sorprendida estaba asustada por lo sucedido momentos atrás, después de eso, se empezó a sentir una fuerte aura por toda la ciudad, que había mantenido alertada a Umi, y mas que nada, preocupada por su hija y por latis...

una de las mucamas entro a la habitación a avisarle que su auto estaba listo, no la pensó dos veces y salio rápidamente con todo y cofre en las manos

al subir al auto aventó el cofre al asiento de copiloto, arranco y salio rápidamente. No le tomo mucho llegar hasta el dojo shidou gracias al poco transito. Entro sin siquiera tocar y no encontró a nadie, la casa estaba sola.

-Latis!!! Kotori!!!- gritaba como desesperada esperando alguna respuesta de alguna de las chicas, pero no había nadie... empezó a recorrer la  casa... subió las escaleras hasta toparse con una habitación en lo mas alto de la casa...  al parecer el desván... quiso abrir la puerta, pero un sentimiento demasiado extraño la invadió, se armo de valor, que era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos, y entro para encontrarse solo con una habitación llena de cosas viejas y polvorientas, entro cautelosamente, y frente a ella encontró una vieja caja de cartón la cual abrió....

*************************

-vamos!! Eres una tonta! No! A la derecha!!!- Sorata gritaba como loco tratando de que Kotori hiciera algo bien, según el,  los cuatro habían entrado a un centro de juegos,  ahora competían leo contra Kotori en una maquina de careras de autos, latis solo estaba detrás de su hermano, callada y mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada que creía que alguno era erróneo solo le apretaba el hombro, donde tenia su mano, y rápidamente el se corregía, la carera acabo con leo en primer lugar y un tiempo perfecto

-por que no puedes ser como latis?! Por tu culpa y por tus gritos que me aturdieron perdí!!-

-a mi no me eches la culpa de que seas una despistada atolondrada!- mientras los dos discutían latis y leo, quienes sobaba el hombro adolorido, los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-bueno, bueno, ya... no voy a seguir discutiendo por algo que ya sabemos todos...-todos se quedaron viendo a Kotori con cara de what?

-y que se supone que es lo que sabemos?- dijo leo bajándose de la maquina (videojuego, maquinita, como quieran llamarlo ¬¬)

-que Sorata es un idiota-

-oye!!- dijo Sorata dizque ofendido

-bueno bueno, es tu turno para enfrentarte a latis, así demostraras lo "dizque" bueno que eres- los dos chicos se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras el uno al otro, ignorando por completo cuando latis y leo los dejaron solos

-y esos a donde fueron??- dijo Kotori volteando a todos lados buscando a su amiga

los dos salieron del local buscando a sus amigos, Kotori logro ver parte de la trenza de latis que doblaba hacia un esquina de la calle de enfrente.

-allá van!- señalo, los dos corrieron tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos, que ya les llevaban mucha ventaja, al dar la vuelta a la misma esquina vieron a lo lejos a latis corriendo tras su hermano apresuradamente –esperenos!!- grito, latis volteo a verlos de reojo, pero solo frunció el seño y acelero el paso rebasando a su hermano

-dios santo...- se oyó balbucear a Sorata tras Kotori, deteniéndose mientras miraba al cielo, Kotori al no sentirse seguida se detuvo

-que sucede?!!- el solo señalo el cielo en contestación a la pregunta de su amiga, indicándole que volteara, y esta al levantar la vista se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a un enorme ave negra  a lo lejos, aparentemente destruyendo todo a su paso

***************

-que rayos vamos a hacer??- leo corría tras su hermana

-no lo se... algo se nos ocurrirá-

-pero que podremos hacer nosotros en contra de esa cosa!!!-leo se detuvo, al notarlo su hermana dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el

-que rayos te sucede??-

-por que tenemos que ir hacia allá?? No es nuestra obligación- latis lo miraba sorprendida, eso era cierto, no era su obligación pero... –que?-

-hay algo... algo que me empuja a ir...  que me dice que debo estar ahí... que debo ayudar...como si realmente fuera mi obligación hacerlo... no se por que-confundida le dio la espalda a su hermano el cual la miraba sorprendido

-MUEVETE O NUNCA LLEGAREMOS!!!- al darse cuenta leo ya había continuado corriendo y le había sacado mucha ventaja

************************

había pasado media hora y el auto no se movía ni un centímetro llevaba media hora sin avanzar.... repentinamente mucha gente empezó a pasar al lado del auto, corriendo desesperados y asustados, gritando como locos, Umi sin comprender lo que sucedía bajo del auto.... a lo lejos pudo observar un enorme ave destruyendo todo a su paso, un sonoro estruendo se escucho, lo que la hizo taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos por un cegador resplandor 

************************

Leo y latis habían logrado llegar al lugar donde se encontraba aquel monstruo, estaban a escasos metros de el, o suficientemente lejos para mantenerse a salvo, Kotori y Sorata habían logrado darles alcance muy a pesar de los hermanos, ya que querían mantenerlos lejos y a salvo... los 4 se detuvieron en seco observando la escena frente a ellos.... después del estruendo y el cegador resplandor no había quedado nadie... todas las personas que se encontraban ahí habían desaparecido... Kotori miraba a su alrededor asustada

-So... Sorata?! A donde fue?!-al voltear Kotori no encontró a su amigo, lo cual la asusto mucho mas –que rayos esta pasando aquí?!- intentaba no llorar y se aferro al brazo de latis, que permanecía quieta pero igual de sorprendida

************************
    
    No había nadie a su alrededor, después del resplandor todos habían desaparecido... Umi empezó a caminar buscando una respuesta... a alguien que igual que ella permaneciera aun en el lugar... miles de pétalos rosas empezaron a caer de la nada junto con una hermosa voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos cantando en un susurro
    
    _"  The first word in my dreams _
    
    _  I could clearly see _
    
    _  Planet Eden high beyond the skies..."_
    
    Umi empezó a seguir aquella voz a través de los autos que habían quedado abandonados,  la lluvia de pétalos no se detenía, desaparecían antes de caer al suelo, trato de tomar uno, pero este desapareció en su mano... al alzar la vista logro ver algo que no le agrado nada...

************************
    
    -CORRAN!!-gritaba latis ante los ataques de aquella bestia que se había percatado de su presencia
    
    -que rayos es esa cosa?!! Por que nos ataca?!!-  Kotori corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero estaba mas que aterrada
    
    -como quieres que lo sepa?!! Solo corre!! – leo prácticamente empujaba a Kotori que iba delante de el
    
    -que rayos...- latis apenas y se había percatado de la lluvia de pétalos rosados que inundaban todo... se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos... una triste melodía 
    
    _ "… Beautiful and sad _
    
    _  is this story I'll tell _
    
    _  of the winged travellers eager…"_
    
    -de done viene eso?- Kotori miraba hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar aquello de donde provenían la voz y los pétalos, y por su descuido aquella bestia había logrado acorralarlos, sus monstruosos bramidos alertaron a leo que sudaba fri
    
    -La... Latis... Ko… Kotori… creo que debemos irnos…- apenas y pudo hablar del miedo que tenia, pero las dos seguían embelesadas con aquella dulce voz
    
    _"…'twas one day _
    
    _the wind guided him where to go _
    
    _like an eagle high above he flew…"_
    
    -KOTORI!!! LATIS!!!-

************************
    
    Umi corría lo mas rápido que podía para evitar que aquella bestia matara a su hija, a latis y al pequeño leo... por que rayos ellos no habían desaparecido?!, por mas que corría no se acercaba, estaban demasiado lejos y aquella bestia a punto de atacarlos... repentinamente las gemas del cofre que llevaba consigo empezaron a brillar en un azul intenso... se detuvo y lo coloco sobre uno de los autos para observar impresionada como entre el intenso destello que apenas y le permitía mantener abiertos los ojos este se abría, lo cual nunca había podido lograr desde que lo poseía
    
    _"…Waving from down below _
    
    _he flew out of sight _
    
    _into the mystical darkness..."_

************************
    
    -aléjense!!- latis empujo a leo y a Kotori para tratar de salvarlos del ataque del monstruo alado, pero ya era muy tarde para que ella misma escapara, sin duda aquel ataque la alcanzaría
    
    -HERMANA!!!- 
    
    -LATIS!!!- 
    
    _"…Neither a smile nor a cry _
    
    _  I gave when he left _
    
    _  feeling my spleen decline…"_
    
    leo y Kotori solo pudieron mirarla, no alcanzaron a reaccionar, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta... el ave lanzo una enorme  y destellante esfera de energía por su boca, directo a latis, la cual ya no alcanzo a escapar
    
    latis se cubrió el rostro esperando el impacto... pero nada paso... en su lugar alcanzo a escuchar un grito a lo lejos y al voltear a ver distinguió una ráfaga azul sobre ella, estrellándose contra la esfera de energía desviándola hasta estrellarse contra un edificio cercano
    
    -que... que  fue eso?!- Kotori y su hermano corrieron hacia ella asustados, pero aliviados de que estuviera bien
    
    _"…And hoping _
    
    _  one day we'd fly over _
    
      back to the places we once shared…"
    
    ­-No se de donde saliste bestia! Pero no me importa! Si te metes con mi familia te metes conmigo y te aseguro de que te arrepentirás por ello!!!!– 
    
    frente a los tres chicos apareció, entre ráfagas de agua, la dueña de aquella voz y quien había salvado a latis
    
    -ma... mamá?!!- Umi no volteo, permaneció frente a ellos observando fijamente al ave que nuevamente se preparaba para atacar , pero ella permaneció quieta observándola desafiantemente, alzo su mano hacia el cielo, señalando con su dedo índice el cual empezó a desprender un brillo azulado
    
    -increíble...- apenas y alcanzo a decir leo ante tan impresionante panorama, todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta y los tres chicos permanecía boquiabiertos
    
    _"…Where vessels glide _
    
    _  in silky waves and of gold _
    
    _  deep in the gulf such planet lies..."_
    
    el ave lanzo por fin su mortal ataque, los tres intentaron cubrirse ante el cegador destello, pero Umi permaneció de pie, decidida, con el índice alzado al cielo, cuando el ataque estuvo a una cercanía considerable grito fuertemente mientras dirigía su dedo hacia la esfera de energía
    
    _-DRAGON DE AGUA!!!- _ráfagas azules la rodearon subiendo por su alrededor hacia su dedo desde el cual se desprendió una gran ráfaga que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un dragón, el cual atravesó la esfera dorada destruyéndola e impactándose contra el ave que se desintegro entre destellos negros brillantes
    
    Umi permaneció viendo hacia la dirección donde una vez se encontrara aquella bestia alcanzando a notar en lo alto del edificio una figura, humana aparentemente, la cual, al notar que la observaban, se cubrió con su capa desapareciendo como si nada 
    
    -que... que rayos acaba de suceder?!!- grito Kotori, saliendo de su estupor, pero aun muy sorprendida y algo alterada –ma... mamá... como lograste hacer eso?! Explícate?! Que fue esa cosa?! Por que nos ataco?!-su madre la observaba sin saber que decir... pensó que sus poderes no seria un tema que discutiría algún día con su hija, como el de las abejitas y el de los abejorros (oigan, todos los padres lo llama así ^^U) volteo y noto que leo no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía impresionado no ocultaba su vista de admiración de la Sra. , volteo a ver a latis que parecía sorprendida y descolocada, mirando a su alrededor, lo cual ella también hizo 
    
    esos malditos pétalos seguían cayendo, uno tras otro... y esa extraña melodía seguía escuchándose a su alrededor –que rayos esta sucediendo?- se preguntaba Umi algo desesperada y temerosa de que algo le ocurriera a su hija y a los dos Ookami
    
    _"…Surrounded by this universe _
    
    _of love and hate _
    
    _confusion breaks through and dwells…"_
    
    la ojiazul empezó a caminar, buscando el lugar del cual provenía aquella voz, los tres chicos la siguieron de cerca llegando el grupo hasta la torre de Tokio
    
    -dios santo- susurro Umi entrando al lugar y los otros tres la seguían sin comprender
    
    subiera hasta la parte mas alta, en donde todo el piso se encontraba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo y la voz se escuchaba mas clara y fuerte, Umi corrió hacia los ventanales desde los que entraban los pétalos a pesar de que se encontraban cerrados
    
    -que esta sucediendo?!! Díganme?!, Todo acabo ya!! Ellas están muertas!!... acaso ahora me quieren a mi?!... déjenme vivir tranquila! – golpeo y golpeo los cristales con rabia, gritando al cielo mientras los tres chicos la miraban sorprendidos, esta recordó su presencia y aterrada siguió gritando y golpeando, como si eso ayudara a que alguien le respondiera –ni se les ocurra!! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con ustedes!!! Déjenlos tranquilos!! Déjenlos!!!...- siguió golpeando, hasta ver como su mano traspasaba el cristal y la joya en su guante empezaba a brillar
    
    -Mamá!!-Kotori miro a su madre caer a través del ventanal y corrió a detenerla, latis y leo quisieron ayudar pero la torre empezó a sacudirse violentamente, estaba temblando, se vieron envueltos en una luz cegadora que provenía desde el cielo, cubriéndolo todo, se escucharon los gritos de Kotori y como su madre trataba de calmarla
    
    cuado pudieron abrir los ojos, ya no estaban en la torre de Tokio, estaban en un lugar desconocido, cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo, Kotori estaba desmayada y su madre sujetándola, leo histérico y latis tratando de sujetarlo
    
    -que haremos?!-grito latis a Umi, furiosa por que permanecía demasiado tranquila, aparentemente había caído en shock
    
    -nada... ya no hay nada que hacer- siguieron cayendo  entre las espesas nubes hasta que una burbuja azul los cubrió, protegiéndolos del impacto, callendo entre los árboles de un frondoso bosque 
    
    -donde estamos?!- pregunto latis, pero Umi no respondi
    
    -sujétala- le pidió a leo entregándole a Kotori que seguía desmayada, se levanto y observo todo a su alrededor... –el bosque del silencio...- susurro camino un poco –estamos en eterna...- dijo al ver frente a ella una estructura de dos rocas que parecían escaleras y en medio una delgada línea abrillante
    
    _"…Cast a spell, from the old magic book._
    
    _Scatter pearls, in the black magic box,_
    
    _something strange will happen, it will take you so far._
    
    _So try...We can fly, we have wings, we can touch floating dreams._
    
    _Call me from so far through the wind in the light.."._
    
    Entonces se dio cuenta que sobre una de las rocas se encontraba una niña con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su pecho, cantando con una melodiosa voz mientras pétalos rosados caían hacia la línea brillante apareciendo sobre ella, parecía como si estuviera rezando...
    
    _"…Someone came from the dark over from the stars. _
    
    _Protecting my heart from crying. _
    
    _Taken back by surprise my traveller returned. _
    
    _What went wrong? Why did he change?..."_

Al terminar abrió los ojos tristemente

-nada otra vez…- se reprocho bajando de la roca topándose frente a frente con Umi que la miraba sorprendida, la niña permaneció quieta, pero tratando de retroceder 

-Danna!!!- se escucho una voz que gritaba desde el bosque, notablemente de hombre 

-Feith!!!-grito la niña algo asustada que corrió hacia donde provenía la voz, detrás de ella, entre los árboles apareció un chico, que al ver a la pequeña corrió hacia ella y a abraso, pero aun así se notaba enfadado 

-te dije que no salieras!! Es muy peligroso...- volteo a ver hacia el lago y frunció aun mas el seño –lo hiciste otra vez?!... te he dicho miles de veces que esas son puras tonterías... la tía Caldina debería dejar de meterte cosas en la cabeza sabiendo lo terca que eres...-

Umi, al escucharlo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acerco a el sujetándolo de los hombros sacudiéndolo violentamente –que has dicho niño?!... responde!- exigió al ver que el chico no respondía, muy sorprendido por aquella mujer que había salido de quien sabe donde, se zafo ágilmente de ella y retrocedió cubriendo a la pequeña poniéndose en guardia, con una mano en la espada que llevaba al costado

-quien es usted?! De donde vino?!- pregunto exigiendo respuesta –sus ropas son muy extrañas... pero lleva armadura... es viajera acaso?- pregunto aun en guardia, Umi lo miro algo nostálgica

-lo mismo nos pregunto ferio la primera vez que lo vimos...- sonrió tristemente mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla al recordad... los dos Ookami la observaban sin comprender, a ella y a los dos chicos extraños

-donde estamos? Acaso lo sabe, Mizuhiro-san?- pregunto leo, que aun sujetaba a Kotori, el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de los tres jóvenes y miro a Kotori aun inconsciente y se acerco a ellos, algo mas relajado seguido de la niña que seguía desconfiada de los extraños, a Umi le sorprendió un poco la actitud del chico de verdosos, con destellos rubios muy claros, cabellos rebeldes (un muy extraño color de cabello diría yo -.-) y expresivos pero fieros ojos de un esmeralda penetrante

-súbela a mi espalda- le dijo a leo que lo miro sin comprender –la llevaremos a casa, ahí la atenderán-

-he... hermano?! Pero que dices?!  No podemos!!! que tal si..- no pudo terminar sus reproches por la mirada de su hermano 

-no hay nada de que preocuparse... – dijo ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Umi que seguía algo descolocada – no debe ser una mala persona si es que conoce a papá...-

-que... que has dicho?!!- pregunto anonadada Umi –papá?!- 

-si, usted menciono el nombre de Ferio... y el único ferio existente en estas regiones es mi padre, Rey de Céfiro...-

************************

los chicos caminaban un enorme y muy extenso pasillo, el llamado Feith caminaba con Kotori en su espalda, resintiendo el peso de la chica que había cargado durante todo el trayecto del bosque hasta el inmenso palacio, sin mencionar lo que habían tenido que recorrer dentro de este, pero como todo caballero, no podía quejarse, solamente, y sin querer, lo expreso a través de su rostro, que se veía cansado 

leo también parecía algo agotado, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos que le hacia llevar su hermana no era lo mismo que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros, si, definitivamente prefería los entrenamientos... volteo a ver a su hermana que observaba todo a su alrededor asombrada, pero manteniendo su mirada seria e imponente, eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella... su capacidad de mantener la calma en los peores momentos ... al volver a mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba, Umi, que antes caminaba tras el, no estaba, a lo lejos la vio. Observando a través de una enorme puerta, y entrar en la habitación... pero no dijo nada, solamente siguió caminando

latis no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.... seria acaso solo un sueño?... mientras meditaba su vista se topo con aquel extraño chico que cargaba a su amiga... y su rostro de cansancio, casi de dolor ... se acerco a el sin que lo notara y de un ágil movimiento, y sin explicación alguna hacia el sorprendido Feith al darse cuenta, paso a Kotori de la espalda del chico a la suya relevando al muchacho de su puesto caminando como si nada

se sintió algo humillado ante las acciones de aquella desconocida... con todas las intenciones de reclamar volteo a verla, con el seño fruncido pero simplemente no pudo decir nada... al verla a la cara se topo con sus enormes ojos de un rojo oscuro brillando como llamas ardiendo, un aura de seriedad imponente la envolvía... un sentimiento muy familiar para el... lo que le causo un gran escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se detuvo al no poder reaccionar, mientras latis seguía a la pequeña Danna leo se quedo al lado de Feith mirándolo tranquilamente

- ... me da pena ajena ...siempre pasa lo mismo... con una sola mirada los desarma u.ú - siguió caminando negando con la cabeza avergonzado por el "cobarde" comportamiento del chico – acaso soy el único hombre en el mundo que no le teme??!- pregunto arrogantemente acomodándose los mechones que caían por su frente, latis se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su hermano, con mirada acecina, sus ojos parecían sangrar de ira, lo que causo que leo no lo pensara dos veces y se escondió detrás de Feith

-... no ...- dijo cortantemente latis, mientras seguía caminando, con un tono de voz que congelaría el mismo infierno 

Feith regreso a la cabeza del grupo, ya no se quejo, momentos después llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas blancas, con toques dorados y gemas incrustadas, la comitiva se detuvo al ver a Feith hacerlo, tornándose mas serio de lo que ya se veía, se acomodo la ropa y volteo hacia su pequeña hermana que se acomodaba la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza entre sus dorados cabellos

En el instante las puertas se abrieron frete ellos, descubriendo ante sus ojos una enorme sala con escasa decoración, frente a la entrada había un tapete rojo con dorado que guiaba el camino hacia un enorme trono blanco que se encontraba justo al centro de l gran salón, del lado derecho había un ventanal enorme que abarcaba toda la pared del casi completamente circular salón, observando a través de ella se encontraba un hombre, de apariencia joven, de violáceos cabellos y túnica blanca y ojos de un pacifico azul celeste, sujetando un cetro de extraña apariencia, y junto a el un hombre, no aparentaba mas de 40, apuesto y fuerte, de cabellos verdosos sujetos en una corta coleta, y vestimenta en blanco y dorado, con una capa blanca

 los dos, al escuchar el abrir de las puertas voltearon rápidamente, Feith se acerco un poco haciendo una pequeña reverencia , el hombre de cabellos verdes se acerco a el rápidamente

- Feith , encontraste a...- no pudo terminar su frase, al notar a la pequeña de cabellos dorados abrasado a su pierna, sonriente

-hola padre... lamento haber salido así del castillo...- se disculpo la pequeña con carita de arrepentimiento y ojitos de gatito tierno, su padre se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza

-esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer , si?... si quieres salir dímelo a mi, o a tus hermanos... es muy peligroso para ti andar sola por el bosque pequeña... y no se que haría si te perdiera a ti también- el tono melancólico del hombre hizo sentir mal, y apenada a la pequeña que abraso a su padre asintiendo fuertemente

-por cierto...- continuo aquel hombre poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose hacia su hijo –hace un momento se sintió una extraña energía a las afueras del palacio... no quiero que nadie salga solo de ahora hasta nuevo aviso... no me arriesgare a que algo malo suceda- feith asintió, iba a mencionar algo, pero cierta chica se le adelanto

-disculpe que los interrumpa señor, pero mi amiga necesita ayuda- dijo latis, bastante seria, dirigiéndose a aquel hombre que la miro sin comprender, y bastante sorprendido, el hasta en ese instante distante joven de mirada celeste volteo a verlos, serio, pero tranquilo

-esta inconsciente... y me temo que este herida- continuo la joven Ookami solamente siendo observada por aquel hombre que parecía no atreverse a hablar, observándola fijamente, de arriba abajo, examinándola rigurosamente con dura mirada

-...tu...- musito casi inaudiblemente, dejando sin comprender a latis y a leo, aquel hombre parecía molesto... apretando los puños con fuerza, al chico le dio algo de miedo aquella dura expresión dirigida hacia el y su hermana, así que se escudo detrás de esta

-... padre...- feith no comprendía la actitud de su progenitor, además que le sorprendía que actuara así... , abrió la boca para decir algo, pero aquel distante joven se acerco a el poniendo su mano en su hombro, tranquilamente, haciéndolo voltear, mientras negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su actitud

-calma, ferio...- en vez de calmarlo aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecerlo mas...

-CALMA?! ME PIDES QUE ME CALME?!!! DESPUES DE QUE SE ATREVEN A APARECERSE ANTE MI CON TAL DESFACHATES?!!!- aquel hombre, Ferio, dirigió nuevamente su mirada acusadora, llena de ira hacia latis que por primera vez pareció asustada -... hasta ahora... POR QUE NO APARECIERON CUANDO NOS ATACARON?!! POR QUE NO AYUADRON A FUU?!! ... POR SU CULPA AHORA ELLA ESTA MUERTA!!... y se atreven a aparecer ante mi fingiendo demencia... Fuu murió por su culpa... y no solo ella...también Latens, el entrego su vida por mantener la nuestra-  feith observo incrédulo a su padre y su rostro se torno bastante triste, volteo su mirada con ira hacia los extraños... quien diablos eran ellos???

Ferio se acerco hasta latis y la tomo fuertemente de la mano, haciendo que esta soltara a Kotori quien fue sujetada por leo evitando que se golpeara en el suelo

Latis intento soltarse, la fuerza de aquel hombre era mucha, y no dudaba en apretar mas y mas, y toda la ira que sentía no ayudaba en nada , la hizo retroceder al acercarse mas a ella, aun sujetándola duramente, el joven lo observaba incrédulo, pero sin entrometerse – si alguien se merecía morir eres tu, por hipócrita... por abandonarla... tu... supuestamente su mejor amiga... su hermana... eres  una desgraciada... largate de una vez, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida Hikaru – aquellas palabras, serenas pero llenas de odio, encendieron algo dentro de la joven, en especial al escuchar como la nombro, no soporto y se soltó de un jalón del hombre que parecía sorprendido al observar los ojos de la susodicha Hikaru ensombrecidos, duros y llenos de rencor... algo completamente distinto a lo que esperaba

-nunca... escúcheme bien... – dijo dirigiéndose hacia ferio, tratando de contenerse -NUNCA MAS SE ATREVA A INULTAR EL NOMBRE DE MI MADRE!!!...o si no le arrancare la lengua con mis propias manos y la haré tragársela para después cortarlo en miles de pedazos – sentencio amenazadoramente, ferio no supo que decir, ni siquiera se movió, al igual que el joven celeste, los dos se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos e incluso intimidados por aquella imponente chica, pero no sucedió lo mismo con el joven Feith que se interpuso entre la "extraña" y su padre, amenazándola decidido con una enorme espada de empuñadura negra, 

- vuelve a dirigírtele de esa manera y no dudare en ser yo quien te corte esa lengua tan larga que tienes... y no me podría importar menos que seas mujer-

-y tu, atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello y te las veras conmigo pequeño rufián.... y ni creas que te tendré piedad por ser hijo de Fuu...- se escucho una voz femenina desde la entrada del enorme salón, todos voltearon en aquella dirección, menos latis y Feith que seguían en medio de una guerra de miradas, encontrándose frente a frente con Umi, que seria se acerco interponiéndose entre los dos chicos

-Baja tu arma-ordeno , pero el chico pareció no escucharla, seguía en la misma postura pareciendo ver a latis a través de la mujer –no lo volveré a repetir... Ferio, ordénale a tu hijo que baje su arma, sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capas por defender a mis seres queridos...- ferio bufo molesto ante las palabras de Umi

-no eres mas que una habladora mujer... si lo que dices fuera cierto Fuu no estaría muerta en este momento...-

-sigues con las mismas estupideces?!-

-no son ningunas estupideces... mientras ustedes hacían sus vidas felices nosotros peleábamos por mantenernos con vida... Fuu tubo que sacrificarse, al igual que latens, por el bien de céfiro... y ustedes... ustedes – no pudo seguir por que la rabia lo invadía

-lo se... lo se... desde ese momento no ha habido un día en que pueda dormir tranquila... a cada momento viene a mi mente la imagen de Fuu... despidiéndose de nosotras montando a Windam para después perderse en una enorme explosión...- una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la mujer, que apenas y podía hablar al tratar de contener el llanto –y nunca he podido perdonarme el no haber estado con ella... por que?... por que si céfiro estaba en problemas no fuimos convocadas chef?!! Por que?!!- el joven hechicero no respondió, permaneció con los ojos cerrados y expresión triste

-... eso ni siquiera yo lo se Umi...- fue lo único que  dijo

-... pero aun así... ustedes no hicieron nada... siguieron viviendo tranquilamente... olvidaron su misión...  en especial Hikaru... no me extraña que la cobarde no este aquí y en su lugar hay mandado a su hija- hablo con desprecio dirigiéndose hacia latis, teniendo en mente lo que había dicho anteriormente, sabia que ella no podía ser Hikaru 

Umi en un arranque de rabia se acerco a ferio y lo abofeteo fuertemente volteando su rostro, se sorprendió mucho, pero su asombro fue aun mayor al sentir un duro golpe justo a su rostro, el cual lo tumbo

latis se lanzo a golpear a ferio repetidamente en el rostro -SE LO ADVERTI!! usted no es nadie como para juzgar a mi madre!!- gritaba furica ante el asombro de todos los presentes, logrando reaccionar, después de que latis causo que le sangrara el labio, ferio la tomo de las muñecas como pudo levantándola y forcejeando por que ella trataba de liberarse – ella no es ninguna cobarde... nunca lo fue... – su respiración era agitada y apenas podía hablar entre sollozos, pero el ver a aquel hombre a la cara nuevamente hizo que su furia surgiera nuevamente- si no esta aquí, es por que esta muerta imbecil! ESTA MUERTA!!!-

ferio quedo helado al escucharla, y la soltó, camino como pudo, casi en shock, hasta el trono y cayo pesadamente sujetándose la cabeza con las manos que paso por su cabello, conmocionado por la noticia

-como fue?- pregunto clef acercándose a latis poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

esta no le contesto, simplemente lo miro con odio y se quito la mano de chef de encima, se dirigió hacia leo y se agacho para cargar a Kotori, clef dio dos golpes con su cetro en el piso y una chica entro a la habitación, de cortos  cabellos rosados sujetos en una media coleta y soñadores ojos dorados, de no mas de 16 años

-llamo usted maestro clef?- pregunto alegremente, acercándose al Guru Clef que asinti

-así es Cail... podrías por favor llevar a nuestros invitados a una habitación para que descansen?-

-con gusto- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acerco hacia latis, que permanecía seria

************************

huf.... he aquí el tercer cap u.ú s que me tarde en hacerlo... pero valió la pena, quedo exactamente como lo deseaba... lo único malo es ese maldito problema con la letra, no se que es lo que pasa que al publicarlo queda de corrido ._.U bueno, si se, es por que la letra de la canción la pongo solo copiándola del archivo y no se que es lo que tenga que causa eso, pero me da flojera escribirla palabra por palabra ^^

**_Pei_**: eres una floja Astorya... HOLGAZANA! 

**_Cerezo_**: cha lari lari u.u (se puso sus audífonos)

**_Pei_**: me estas escuchando???

**_Errol_**: prrr -.-

**_Pei_**: es verdad, dudo que escuche -.- ... momento, tu que haces aquí pajarraco?!!

**_Errol_**: prrr ^^

**_Pei_**: como que su asistente??

**_Cerezo_**: asistonto ^^, es mi asistonto

**_Pei_**: oyes nomás cuando te conviene vdad??

**_Cerezo_**: ^^, weno, agradezco a los que han dejado RR y sigan leyendo!!! 

Ja neee!!!

Cerezo astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


	4. Cap 4: aquel mundo mistico

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

"cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- "diálogos de los personajes"

-Yakusoku da yo-

* * *

Cap. 4: ... Aquel Mundo Místico ...

* * *

-como sigue tu amiga?- pregunto Cail al entrar a la habitación ,con una bandeja llena de comida, ya que los dos jóvenes no había probado alimento desde su llegada al palacio, y seguramente la niña que los acompañaba tendría apetito al despertar

-esta bien, ahora solo duerme... – cail le acerco un plato de comida y otro a Leo –tomen, deben de tener hambre... y no, no están envenenados- sonrió al ver el gesto de desconfianza de leo hacia la comida, que, después de escuchar a la joven empezó a devorar... la pelirrosada, sin poder evitar la curiosidad, se acerco a latis

-... y.. como te llamas.... de donde vienes?- latis no contesto, permanecía seria, sentada a la horilla del balcón observando los parajes de aquel extrañe, pero hermoso, lugar –hem.... yo soy cail... llámenme si necesitan algo...- ante su fallido intento se disponía a irse, pero la voz de la pelirroja la detuvo

-quien es el?-

-el quien?- pregunto curiosa

-el tipo de la espada... – continuo cortantemente

-no se si te referirás al joven Feith, o al Señor ferio-

-los dos... quiero saber quienes son...- cail se sentó al lado de latis, para comenzar a contestar sus preguntas, pero ella ni volteaba a verla

-veras... el Sr Ferio es el Gobernante de todo Céfiro... es una gran persona... pero algo serio desde la muerte de la Sra Fuu- ese nombre hizo reaccionar a latis, quien miro de reojo a la chica a su lado –y Feith- dio un suspiro sonrojándose levemente –es el segundo de los tres Hijos de su alteza... el único varón, por lo cual es considerado el príncipe heredero del reino además de ser bastante apuesto y gallardo – volvió a suspirar

-... y... quien es la tal Sra Fuu?- pregunto, esta vez con algo de temor en la voz

-era la esposa de su alteza ferio... una mujer sumamente hermosa y muy amable... tenia la voz mas bella que jamás se haya escuchado en estas regiones... además, como guerrera mágica protectora de céfiro, era sumamente poderosa-

-guerrera mágica?!- pregunto leo bastante extrañado atragantándose con la comida, mientras su hermana se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la entrada –hermana! Espera! A donde vas?! No me dejes aquí solo- le reclamo al verla salir

-necesito mas respuestas.... – concluyo dando un portazo, para después ser seguida rápidamente por leo y Cail que según creía había metido las cuatro patas

latis recorrió rápidamente los pasillos del palacio... pero al llegar frente a una hermosa fuente en lo que parecía un jardín permaneció pensativa hasta que Cail logro alcanzarla, latis solo volteo a verla, sin decir nada, pero con el gesto algo mas relajado

-... te perdiste cierto?- pregunto tratando de no reírse ya que aquella chica le provocaba algo de miedo

-ajam...- fue lo único que le respondió, con algo de fastidio y sentándose en la horilla de la fuente

-eso es fácil para alguien que visita por primera vez el palacio... es verdaderamente enorme ... pero para mi resulta divertido, ya que nací aquí, lo conozco de punta a punta, en especial los pasadizos secretos .o lo malo es que el maestro chef casi siempre me atrapa u.ú - ante la sorpresa del propio leo que recién alcanzo a las chicas latis se rió, aunque solo levemente, con una risilla casi inaudible

-CAIL!! Cail donde estas?!- se escuchaban gritos cerca de ellos junto con pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, para después aparecer ante ellos la misma niña que encontraron en el bosque, la hermana de feith, al observarla bien esta vez paresia tener a lo mucho 13 años, pero su apariencia frágil y su baja estatura la hacían aparentar menos edad

-Danna! Aquí estoy no tienes por que seguir gritando- le respondo agitando la mano alegremente, a lo que la rubia se volteo hacia ella rápidamente y se acerco

-apresúrate! Tienes que venir conmigo!!- le dijo jalándola del brazo a lo que la pelirosa se resistía

-calma calma! Que no ves que tenemos visitas?!!- Danna la soltó rápidamente al notar la presencia de latis y leo que la observaban sin comprender lo que sucedía, y por que la chica los miraba de aquella forma... con tristeza, algo agitada e indecisa... pero después cambio su semblante a uno mas decidido

-eso no interesa ahora!... mi padre, guru clef, y tus padres están en la sala del trono, reunidos para hablar con esa mujer que llego hace unos momentos... nos obligaron a Feith y a mi a salir y mandaron llamar a presea y a Aireen- hablaba apresuradamente y aparentemente desesperada por que su amiga la siguiera

-POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?! ESTO HAY QUE VERLO! DEBE SER ALGO REALMENTE IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE INTERRUMPAN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE AIREEN- grito entusiasmada la chica

-lo se, lo se!, pero no grites que te van a escuchar!!! … es por eso por eso quiero que me muestres uno de los pasadizos ocultos hacia la sala del trono, así podremos escuchar sin problemas!- las dos parecían bastante entusiasmadas con la idea

-ustedes no Irán a ningún lado!- las dos chicas parecieron congelarse ante aquella voz, bastante conocida para ellas, al voltear al mismo tiempo, ambas con una gotita en la nuca, se toparon con el seño fruncido de Feith, notablemente molesto, recargado sobre la entrada de aquel enorme jardín

-pero hermano!!! Es nuestra única oportunidad de enterarnos que es lo que dicen!- le suplico Danna con ojitos de gatito tierno

-ese rostro podrá funcionar con papa, pero no conmigo, el me ha encomendado especialmente para que las vigile a ustedes dos, y así depuse el me explicara de que trato la reunión, por que como dijo ya estoy en edad de asistir a esas reuniones- al escucharlos las dos chicas se echaron a reír en la cara del pobre y enfadado Feith –DE QUE SE BURLAN?!- les grito bastante molesto y humillado al ver como su hermana y la mejor amiga de esta se burlaban de el frente a los extraños

-acaso te creíste esa?! Jajajajajaja pobrecito! Siempre te dicen lo mismo!!! jajajajajajajaja- entre el sonrojo de Feith y las burlas de las dos chicas, latis se levanto sin prestarles atención, y seguida de leo, les paso de largo, quedando justo al lado del ojiverde se dio media vuelta y miro atentamente a Cail y Danna

-que están esperando? No se suponía que escucharíamos esa conversación, ya debió haber comenzado mientras ustedes parloteaban –

-SIII!!!- gritaron las dos entusiasmadas dirigiéndose hacia latis, el pobre de feith estaba que explotaba del coraje, como esa tipeja se atreva a pasar sobre su autoridad??!!, sobre el! El príncipe heredero de céfiro!!

-HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES NO!! ELLOS PUEDEN HACER LO QUE LES DE LA GANA PERO USTEDES DOS ESTAN BAJO MI CUIDADO Y ORDENES, ASI QUE AQUI SE QUEDAN!- grito furioso hacia las dos chicas que se quedaron en shock ya que nunca habían escuchado tan molesto al muchacho, al contrario de ellas latis ni se inmuto, simplemente se dio media vuelta suspirando profundamente en son de fastidio y se dirigió hacia Feith, con los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió para mirarlo fija y seriamente

-eres un cobarde?-

-no- le contesto seguro

-quieres saber lo que ellos vayan a hablar?-

-si, pero…-

-sin peros, alguna vez te ha dejado entrar?-

-no pe…- nuevamente le impidió quejarse con un gesto de mano

-que te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto?… si quieres culpa a alguien que sea a mi, que tengo mas derecho que nadie aquí presente a escuchar esa conversaron y obtener las respuestas que necesito-

-yo…- no supo que decir, aquellas palabras fueron cortantes y frías, nuevamente se había dejado intimidar por ella

- camina y deja de fastidiarnos la existencia, Cail, guíanos- finalizo saliendo de ahí con rumbo desconocido siguiendo a la feliz pelirrosada dejando ahí plantado a Feith que no supo ni lo que paso, sin duda esa chica era algo especial, le era algo familiar en ella y eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo

* * *

el grupo siguió caminando por los pasillos del Castillo, Feith muy a regañadientes, y cail guiando el grupo, pronto llegaron hasta la sala del trono, pero al escuchar pasos detrás de ellos se ocultaron tras un enorme pilar que bien alcanzo a esconderlos bien a todos

latis permaneció alerta, y al voltear a ver se topo con dos chicas que se dirigían apresura mente hacia ese gran salón

una de ellas llevaba el cabello muy largo y sujeto en una coleta alta de color castaño claro y vestía ropas bastante extrañas (según latis) en color café, con una armadura que le cubría el pecho y se extendía hasta las rodillas, al contrarío de parecer dura parecía ser de ceda, además de uno de los hombros esta vez el extremo si parecía de metal; la otra, que le seguía de cerca era un poco mas baja que la primera, su cabello era de un rubio muy claro y largo a los hombros con las puntas onduladas, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, los cuales le recordaron a los de "ese chico huraño" y a los de la pequeña, sus ropas, algo rasgadas, eran parecidas a las de su compañera, solo que en colores verdes y dorados

-son Aireen y presea... es bastante extraño que ella venga al castillo últimamente... debe ser algo verdaderamente importante- comento cail, a lo que latis volteo a verla extrañada

-explícate-

-bueno... la muerte de la Sra. Fuu le afecto demasiado y según dice el castillo le trae demasiados recuerdos de ella... según me dijo una vez el cariño que les tuvo a las niñas del otro mundo era muy grande, por eso no oporto perderlas...-

- niñas...del otro mundo?- le pregunto leo extrañado

-se refiere a las guerreras mágicas, las protectoras de céfiro...-le respondió Feith en un tono no muy agradable, una vez que presea y aireen entraron en la sala del trono Cail siguió su camino, seguida de los demás chicos , se adentro en un pequeño pasillo que había a un lado del salón del trono y siguió derecho hasta un corredor sin salida

-y ahora que?!- se quejo la impaciente Danna

-shhhhhh tu déjame esto a mi-

en la enorme habitación del trono se encontraban todos reunidos, momentos atrás habían llegado presea acompañada de una chica desconocida para Umi, a la cual presentado como Aireen, hija mayor de Fuu.

Presea casi llora al ver nuevamente a Umi, y después del emotivo encuentro y la tristeza del momento al anunciar nuevamente la muerte de Hikaru, la cual Caldina y Presea tuvieron que soportar por la seriedad del asunto que les concernía en esos momentos.

-podrías explicarnos detalladamente como es que comenzó todo Umi?- le pidió guru chef, la peliazul asintió y le narro todo lo ocurrido ese día en Tokio (oigan! Es muy largo para ponerlo pedazo por pedazo XD) llegando hasta el punto donde fueron atacadas, como tuvo que usar nuevamente sus poderes para salvarse ella misma y a los chicos, y como al llegar a la torre guiados por esa misteriosa voz fueron transportados a céfiro.

-eso es imposible... solamente el pilar tenia el poder para convocar a las guerreras mágicas- comento preocupado guru clef

-pero dices que todo comenzó al escuchar esa extraña melodía?- pregunto presea

-... así es, al llegar aquí encontramos a la pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes en eterna, ella era la que interpretaba la canción- las declaraciones sorprendieron a Ferio

-hablas de Danna?!- pregunto sorprendido ferio

-así se llama? Es uno de tus hijos cierto- el asintio

-así es, es la menor de nosotros- le respondió Aireen inmiscuyéndose en la conversación –pero que tendría que estar haciendo en eterna? Y como aprendió la canción?... todo esto es muy extraño padre...-

- el problema mas grande aquí es esa chica tan escandalosa... latis se llama cierto?- bufo Ferio, cual recordaba los fuertes golpes que ella le había propinado, lo cual molesto a Umi

-ESO NO ES VERDAD! los únicos problemas aquí son tu y tu estupido carácter!... nada hubiera sucedido s tu no hubieras hablado mal de su madre...-

-es cierto... además demuestra tener el mismo carácter fuerte de su padre, aunque no parece ser tan reservada... mas bien es tan impulsiva como Hikaru- comento melancólicamente Caldina, haciendo que todos recordaran aquellos momentos en por fin la paz comenzaba a reinar en céfiro

* * *

-a que se referirán con eso de tu padre latis?- pregunto leo, con un nudo en la garganta, recordando aquello que Umi les dijera la primera vez que la vieron

todos los chicos se encontraba escondidos tras una puerta oculta que se perdía en la pared ya que no tenia pomo ni nada parecido, que se encontraba oculta tras un tapiz, mientras escuchaba por a un singular objeto que Danna traía consigo, parecía un huevo de color rosado con varios detalles en dorado, su padre y sus dos hermanos tenían uno igual y gracias al que ferio poseía podían escuchar la conversación

-... Latens... – fue lo único que dijo latis, como pensando en voz alta, pensativa y con el seño fruncido con algo de rabia en la voz siguió escuchando la conversación, mientras Feith la observaba desconcertado

- de donde conoces a Latens?!!- el ojiverde se notaba algo molesto ante la mención de aquella forma de su respetado maestro

-...- la chica no contesto, prefirió ignorar al chico que se molesto

-contesta!- tomándola por el cuello la azoto contra la pared con fuerza y molesto, esta molestándose también le retiro la mano observándolo con sus fulminantes ojos llameantes

-eso es algo que no te interesa en lo mas minimo-

* * *

-ese es otro tema que quería hablar con ustedes... debemos poner al tanto de la situación a latis y a leo, no podemos seguir engañándolos, ya están aquí, así que creo necesitan saber toda la verdad sobre su madre-

-has hablado con ella sobre el asunto?- pregunto Presea mientras todos observaban como Umi bajaba la cabeza asintiendo

-cuando recién la conocí, por un descuido saque al tema la verdad sobre su padre, el enterarme de la muerte de Hikaru fue un terrible golpe así que no pensé las cosas antes de decírselo-

-entonces la peor parte ya paso, o creo que sea tanto problema decirle todo lo demás, ya que lo mas importante, y lo que mas show pudo haberle causado era la verdad de su origen- comento Caldina

-no creo que sea tan censillo, después de todo no le pueden pedir que asimile de la noche a la mañana que toda su vida fue una mentira, y que el hombre que ella quiso como su padre realmente no lo era, sino un desconocido del que solamente sabe que se llamaba Latens- dijo Umi tristemente

* * *

-increíble... eres... eres hija del Sr. Latens- Cail parecía demasiado sorprendida, incluso espantada, Danna había palidecido y casi se desmaya de no ser por que leo la detuvo lo cual le causo un gran sonrojo, latis no comprendía su actitud, era la segunda vez que escuchaba una frace asi "eres hija de latens" pero quien fregados era Latens?! Acababa de enterarse que estaba muerto el tipo, latesn por aquí, latens por aya. pero aun no sabia quien demonios era!!

-no... eso no es posible... ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!- grito con coraje Feith ante la sopesa de todos –COMO UNA MOCOSA ESTUPIDA COMO TU PUEDE SER HIJA DE LATENS??! ES MENTIRA!-

repentinamente la puerta donde se encontraban recargados se abrió, cayendo todos hacia la sala del trono, quedando de pie solamente Feith y Latis, que sostenían una furiosa guerra de miradas

-se puede saber que hacen aquí?!!- grito ferio molesto

-no se por que te sorprende padre- le dijo Aireen con una gota en la nuca

-creo que tenemos muchas cosas que explicar – comento Guru Chef al ver a Latis bastante molesta

* * *

weno weno, aki le dejo, U se que es un poco mas corto que lo que normalmente escribo XD pero la verdad quiero dejarla en misterio y así actualizar un poco mas rápido

espero les guste y RR!!

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!


	5. Cap 5: Verdades

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

"cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- "diálogos de los personajes"

-Yakusoku da yo-

Cap. 5: Verdades

Uno…dos… tres…cuatro o mas miradas sobre su pelirrojo existir, sus ojos furiosos permanecían a la defensa muy a la expectativa

el rey, su hijo el huraño, la pequeña, la extraña hermana mayor, el hechicero, la mujer de pocas ropas, la extraña de raros ropajes, la pequeña extrovertida, la amiga de su madre, su hermano, y ahora su "amiga" que recién entraba al lugar ya que la habían mandado buscar, todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella como si de un bicho se tratase, ahí sentada con todo ese mundo de gente rodeándola, inspeccionándola con la mirada, esperaba a ver quien daba el primer movimiento

Incluso ella no quería hablar, a pesar de su exterior duro se encontraba demasiado confundida… en momentos como esos es cuando mas deseaba tener a su madre a su lado, que siempre tenia una solución para todo… ahí fue cuando ya no lo soporto mas, se abrió paso entre todos y salio corriendo de ahí, el haber recordado a su madre bajo completamente sus defensas, la tristeza la embargo, y no soportaría un ataque directo de parte de ese chico, o su padre

-LATIS!- gritaron a la vez Umi y su hija preocupadas por ella, pero el ya conocido báculo de guruclef les corto el paso

-déjenla sola un momento, esta demasiado confundida…-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron, había tantas cosas en que pensar y tan pocas respuestas que estaba completamente confundida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, asustada

Cansada de tanto correr cayo de rodillas, recargada en el frió muro mientas las lagrimas comenzaban a correr, en esos momentos, cuando mas indefensa se sentía de la nada comenzó a corre una calida brisa que la envolvió, reconfortándola,

"_tranquila…"_

Se logro escuchar por entre los enormes pasillos, volteo de lado a lado, pero no había nadie, entonces la brisa soplo nuevamente, como un abrazo maternal, así lo sintió, cosa que le dio escalofríos, nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en su vida… ese sentimiento que la recorría le hizo recordar uno de los tantos momentos que pasara con su madre, pero este tenia algo especial, esa frase que le dijera mientras la arrullaba entre sus brazos

Como si estuviera ahí a su lado pudo escuchar claramente su melodiosa voz, repitiendo nuevamente aquella érase que la llenara de esperanzas cada que se sentía mal

"_Si la luz te impide ver_

_Cosas que en la oscuridad_

_Ves con el poder de la imaginación_

_Pon los pies en el suelo ya,_

_Yo también vuelo igual que tu_

_Por un cielo tan azul_

_Que no quiero aterrizar"_

Volteo de lado a lado nuevamente, pero no había nadie, un fin viento rojizo se alejaba llevándose con el aquella calidez, indecisa se puso de pie y siguió aquella ráfaga, aun corriendo le fue difícil mantenerle el paso

Después de un tramo recorrido, subir y bajar escaleras y abrir y cerrar puertas se detuvo, se estaba quedando sin aliento y ya se le acababan las fuerzas

De repente escucho Pazos cerca de ahí, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, y menos a los habitantes de tan extraño castillo, busco por todos lados una ruta de escape, pero solamente había un camino, una enorme puerta frente a ella, con extraños grabados.

Del lado derecho una serie de líneas de un azul brillante como si fueran ráfagas de agua, que formaban la imagen de un dragón marino, las toco con curiosidad, como el agua podría mantenerse en esa posición, pero curiosamente eran tan firmes como la más fuerte de las rocas

Del lado izquierdo se encontraban mas líneas, estas de un verde claro, pareciera que en cualquier momento se evaporarían, pero al igual que las anteriores eran sólidas y firmes

Un tercer juego, al centro, eran rojas centelleante como el fuego mismo formando un león, las rozo con temor a quemarse, pero no, eran igualmente sólidas, pero al contacto estas empezaron a resplandecer mas que nunca, avivando las llamas.

La enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse de par en par frente a sus ojos, impresionada no pudo ni moverse

-DETENTE! NO PUEDES ENTRAR AHÍ!- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, volteo a ver y era Feith que la llamaba, con frustración y vivo enojo en su mirada –DETENTE!-

Latís no hizo el mayor cazo, así que entro, Feith trato de detenerla pero la entrada se sello nuevamente antes de poder alcanzarla –DEMONIOS!-

-deberíamos ir a buscar a su padre, o al señor guruclef, amo Feith- un Ada de reducido tamaño, cabello corto negro con mechas verdes, y vestimenta en verde y blanco, con alas de libélula transparentes apareció por detrás del ojiverde, a este pareció no sorprenderle

-no Moire… me quedare aquí hasta hallar la forma de sacarla, no tiene derecho de estar ahí, dentro de la tumba de mi madre- golpeo la puerta con fuerza, mientras una lagrima cruzaba por su mejilla –MALDITA!- Moire se asusto ante tales gritos, así que se fue de ahí lo mas rápido posible, para buscar ayuda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-MALDITA!- aquel grito hizo a latís volver en si, después del golpe de la caída

-ese idiota…- murmuro tratando de ponerse de pie sobándose la cabeza –pero que demo…- musito al darse cuenta que el suelo a su alrededor se encontraba lleno de agua, la cual emanaba de un pequeño pedestal flotante, sobre el cual se encontraba una esfera luminosa

–que… que es eso?- se acerco cuidadosamente, la observo con atención y pudo ver como esta se iluminaba, cambiando de un verde vaporoso a un rojo flameante, con curiosidad se acerco lentamente para tocarla, aquella extraña energía en forma de flamas rodeo su mano, se sentía una calidez inexplicable, era sin duda la misma que la había guiado hasta ahí, su rostro no mostraba tristeza, pero las lagrimas corrían una tras otra sin poder detenerlas, ese sentimiento era demasiado para ella en esos momentos

Sin saber como sucedía, esas llamas se avivaron cada vez mas y la cubrieron completamente junto con toda la habitación, no grito ni se alejo, no la quemaban, solamente emanaban aquella dulce calidez que solamente sintiera con su madre, por entre las flamas aparecían destellos, los cuales se convertían en imágenes borrosas e indescifrables…

cada vez se hacían mas claras, y ahí la vio, a su madre, a Umi y a un tercera chica, la que estaba en el cuadro en casa de la madre de su amiga, las tres bajo una tormenta, truenos, lluvia, temblaba, ellas parecían aterrorizadas, una joven Hikaru se limpio las lagrimas armándose de valor y avanzo al centro, toco su mano donde tenia una especie de guante, muy parecido al que le viera a Umi, y este brillo intensamente, apareció una espada, sus ropas cambiaron, todo aquello la mareaba

No comprendía como estaba sucediendo todo eso, ahora entre las llamas aparecía un enorme monstruo de color rojo brillante, y una luz proveniente de su pecho absorbió a Hikaru, lo mismo se repitió con sus dos amigas, juntos, los tres monstruos partieron hacia el cielo

La imagen cambio una vez mas, ahora estaba ella sola, caminando por uno de los pasillos de ese mismo palacio, era de noche, estaba en uniforme, el mismo que ella usara en la secundaria, se llevo las manos al pecho para tratar de darse las fuerzas que le faltaban para seguir observando la imagen de su madre, ahí, tan cercana pero a la vez lejana

Pareció entrar por una habitación contigua, no podía escuchar nada, pero vio, como si estuviera detrás de ella, al fondo a un hombre vestido completamente de negro, fue extraño, pero pudo sentir aquel sobresalto de la joven Hikaru en la visión al ver a aquel hombre, estaba sonrojada, pero se acerco, le hablo, grito, lloro, el, solamente cuando callo volteo a verla y entonces lo pudo escuchar "_tu también lloras cuando te encuentras sola?_"

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y la imagen cambio nuevamente, un campo de batalla, destrucción y sangre la rodeaban, y ese hombre al centro, en el suelo herido, tratando de ponerse de pie, apareció ese gran monstruo rojo aterrizando a su lado, y una luz hizo aparecen a Hikaru, ataviada con ropajes extraños, corrió hacia el y pudo escucharla una vez mas… su voz. Si era su voz… el poder escuchar a su madre una vez mas le quito todas las fuerzas que le restaban, cayo de rodillas y las lagrimas no cesaban "_LATENS!" _corrió hacia el, lo abraso, lloraba, el levanto su rostro y seco sus lagrimas "_no llores mas, estoy bien….se fuerte, debes seguir luchando_" acaricio su rostro con ternura y la beso

Esa ultima imagen fue devastadora, todo, todo en su interior se derrumbo y no pudo mas, callo, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando a que aquello desapareciera, golpeo el suelo con coraje, maldiciendo con dolor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

desde que la puerta se cerro había permanecido ahí, sentado al lado de la entrada esperando a que esta se abriera, estando ella adentro tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, repentinamente ruidos extraños lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, parecían gritos de dolor, llanto, golpes, se levanto preocupado y fue hacia la entrada intentando abrirla nuevamente, -HABRETE CON UN DEMONIO! QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AHÍ!-

para su sorpresa la puerta comenzó a abrirse de par en par, y pudo verla, ahí arrodillada, abrasándose a si misma y llorando, mientras las flamas que al rodeaba comenzaban a desvanecerse y regresaban a la esfera de donde provenían, todo en la habitación regresaba a la normalidad, lentamente se acerco a latís, que parecía destrozada, se arrodillo a su lado y trato de ver su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas y por primera vez desde el escaso tiempo que la conocía se veía frágil e indefensa

Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que ella, al notar su presencia no lo dudo ni por un instante y lo abraso, en busca de consuelo, Feith se quedo sin habla, y actuando casi por instinto la abraso, protectora mente, verla así le rompía el corazón

-FEITH!- se escucho un grito fuera de la habitación, volteo hacia la entrada, y ahí estaban, acercándose rápidamente, su padre, sus hermanas, las extrañas recién llegadas, Guruclef y toda la comitiva de metiches reales (no se les puede llamar de otra forma en esos momentos )

-Latis!- grito Kotori al ver el estado de su amiga, su madre la detuvo abrasándola, ella mejor que nadie sabia de lo delicado de este tipo de situaciones

-HERMANA!- gritaba leo desesperado, mientras ráfaga lo detenía, nadie se acerco, parecía que esperaban a que dieran el primer paso

-vamos- le susurro el ojiverde al oído, Latís no hizo ni un movimiento ni gesto, estaba en shock, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero no tenia la intención de soltar a Feith, este se levanto y Latís así lo hizo también, y lo siguió al comenzar a caminar, al pasar junto a su padre y los demás solo volteo a verlos con gesto sereno, pero notablemente confundido, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer en el mismo estado que ella –necesita descansar- dijo en un susurro y siguió su camino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el incidente y comenzaba a anochecer, desde aquel momento Feith no se había separado de Latís, esta no se lo permitía, cada que lo intentaba esta se aferraba mas a el en gesto de suplica para que no la dejara sola, no hablaba, no había probado alimento, ni agua, nada, solamente permanecía ahí, sentada en aquella enorme cama con Feith a su lado, a abrasándola, tan confundido como ella

"_cuídala mucho, hazlo por mi pequeño mío_" que había sido eso que escucho al entrar a aquella habitación, antes de que las flamas se apagaran gracias a aquella refrescante brisa, sin duda, había sido la voz de su madre, era es lo que mas le perturbaba

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la asignada a los viajeros se encontraban todos reunidos, mientras cuidaban a leo que había perdido el conocimiento durante aquel percance

-como están?- pregunto Umi al ver regresar a Caldina a la habitación

-siguen igual-

-no es para menos, no fue cualquier cosa lo que vivieron ahí, la pobre debe de estar destrozada emocionalmente, fue demasiado para un solo día- comento Presea

-pero que le habrá sucedido ahí adentro que la dejara en tal estado, y a mi hermano… es demasiado extraño-

-no lo se… pero ella estará bien, es fuerte, se parece a su madre… ahora regreso, hay algo que tengo que hacer- antes de salir Umi hizo brillar la gema en su guante, haciendo aparecer sobre la meza un baúl de madera, de buen tamaño, lo cargo y salio de la habitación

-a donde vas?- le pregunto Ferio siguiéndola

-tengo que entregarle esto a Latís, creo que la ayudara…- los dos continuaron caminando rumbo a la habitación de Feith, donde se encontraban los dos chicos, no se miraban, no se dirigían palabra mas que la necesaria, pero como buen caballero Ferio tomo el cofre y lo llevo el resto del camino, así, silenciosamente, era la forma en que se pedían perdón mutuamente, con aquellos gestos, dándose la fuerza que necesitaba apoyándose uno en el otro, como los viejos amigos que eran

Antes de entrar Ferio la detuvo y la miro de una forma indescifrable –gracias por regresar…- fue lo único que dijo y entro, Umi sonrió y lo siguió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos entraron lo más calladamente posible, para no molestar a ninguno de los dos que ahí se encontraran descansando, o intentando hacerlo, hundidos en sus mundos tratando de pasar ese trago tan amargo que vivieron

-Latís- le llamo Umi, acercándose a ella, esta le rehuyo abrasándose mas a Feith, este sin notar la presencia de su padre o Umi la abraso mas, protegiéndola

-que es lo que les ocurre?- se pregunto bastante preocupado Ferio

en ese instante la puerta se abrió, era Guruclef que venia a ver a los dos jóvenes –están perdidos en su interior, tratando de encontrar una explicación a sea lo que sea que haya sucedido dentro de la cámara imperial… no debió haber sido nada agradable a sus ojos, recuerda que ahí descansan los espíritus de las Guerreras Mágicas, su escénica, y sus rezos por este mundo- Umi se quedo sorprendida, ya que no la había descartado, seguía viva según ella, entonces por que la incluía?

Clef pareció descifrar su inquietud y le dirijo una sonrisa tranquila –calma Umi, si, se encuentra tu esencia ahí, eso no es nada del otro mundo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, luchando por nosotros, dejaron una parte de ustedes miasmas, es lo que esta ahí, y sus rezos por céfiro, su esperanza para que este mundo prospere, pero al morir Hikaru y Fuu sus espíritus se unieron a esa energía reunida, por el deseo que tenia de permanecer aquí y cuidar de este mundo, estoy seguro de que pasara lo mismo contigo -

A la susodicha le dieron escalofríos al escucharlo y le dirigió una mirada severa a Clef, al que le salio una gota en la nuca al igual que a Ferio

Al escuchar todo ese relato Latís dejo escapar un sollozo y las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir nuevamente, Feith volteo a verla y le limpio el rostro, abrasándola mas hacia el, tratando de tranquilizarla, dejando a Ferio y a Umi confundidos, desde que se vieron por primera vez parecían odiarse, su forma de ser contrastaba enormemente y no podían verse sin chocar, y ahora, solo parecían un par de niños asustados, dándose fuerza mutuamente

-El solo cumple su promesa- comento Clef, Ferio y Umi voltearon extrañados – al abrirse por segunda vez la puerta una leve brisa llego hasta mi, pidiéndome perdón por lo ocurrido, no había logrado calmar a su hermana a tiempo y esta había estallado en contra de la pobre chica, en su desesperación por estar a su lado, cuidarla y explicarle todo- los dos se sorprendieron sobremanera al escucharlo, pero no dijeron nada –Fuu me dijo, que hizo prometer a su hijo que protegería a Latís pasara lo que pasara-

-Entonces si era mi madre…- se escucho la voz del joven príncipe, apagada, que aparentemente había escuchado todo desde el principio –entre y ahí estaba ella, arrodillada, sufriendo, envuelta en llamas que desaparecieron apaciguadas pro una fresca brisa, de la cual provenía una voz que me dijo "cuídala mucho, hazlo por mi , pequeño mío"- ferio tuvo que tomar asiento para no caer, las piernas le fallaron y un nudo se formo en su garganta, su difunta esposa se había comunicado con su hijo, y de que forma…

Feith parecía estar reaccionando y volteo a ver a Latís, que seguía igual, extrañado y algo molesto, recordando quien era a quien tenia entre brazos intento zafarse, pero no pudo, ella se aferraba a el, suplicante

Umi tomo el cofre y se sentó frente a ellos, y ahí lo dejo, junto a Latís, ella volteo, y la luz regreso a sus ojos, junto con un par de lagrimas –Mamá… murmuro sollozando, soltó a Feith y tomo el cofre

-lo encontré en tu casa y lo traje conmigo, creí que seria necesario- una sola mirada de Latís basto para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba, latís tomo su cadena, un guardapelos en forma de una pequeña flama y lo abrió, en ella había una foto suya de pequeña y otra de su hermano aun bebe, y lo coloco, así abierto, en lo que parecía ser el cerrojo de aquel cofre

-yo tenia 10 años cuando ella me dio este guardapelos y me explico que era la llave de este cofre, que contenía hermosos tesoros que ella cuidaba con su vida, que cuando creciera serian míos… me dijo que nunca lo abriera hasta que llegara el momento, que yo sabría cuando seria eso… y creo que si no es ahora, nucas lo será- hablo quedamente, entre sollozos, la tapa del cofre se abrió y ahí dentro, estaba un pequeño cofre negro con una gema roja sobre la tapa, al otro extremo una serie de libros de pasta de cuero con grabados dorados, y al centro, lo mas importante, un gran camafeo dorado, parecía un espejo, pero se veía una insignia en el

Todos parecieron sorprendidos al ver eso, Latís se apresuro a tomar los libros, cada uno con una imagen y borde de distinto color, el primero rojo, el segundo verde y el tercero azul

-que es eso?- pregunto ferio, recobrando la atención en el momento

-Son los libros de mi Madre, los escribió antes de que yo naciera- mostró los primeros tres libros, de hasta el fondo de donde se encontraban tomo un cuarto libro, el cual examino, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, pero inmediatamente lo cerró y lo dejo a un lado con un dejo de melancolía en la mirada, Umi lo tomo, observo sus bordes amarillo brillante y las letras en la portada en las cuales se leía "_Una nueva Vida_" y debajo de ese grabado se encontraba otro un poco mas pequeño, entre paréntesis "_mi historia que termina, la tuya que comienza_"

Abrió el libro y en la primera página estaba la dedicatoria "a mis amados hijos, que serán quienes logren terminar esta historia"

Paso a lo que estaba marcado como el capitulo 1, el cual comenzaba con algunas estrofas

"_**ni tu ni nadie podrá **_

_**quitármelo de la mente**_

_**ni tu ni nadie sabrá **_

_**el daño que me hace a veces**_

_**hay cosas que el corazón **_

**_que la razón no entiende _**

**_y duele…_**

Umi observo todo con cuidado y efectivamente era la letra de su amiga, ella había escrito todo eso, tomo otro de los libros, el primero, en la pasta se dibujaba entre trazos torpes en rojo un león arriendo en llamas, lo abrió, y de igual manera que con el libro anterior había un párrafo de dedicatoria "_a mis mejores amigas, mies hermanas, que estuvieron conmigo todo este tiempo_." Y una estrofa mas, la primera de la titulada "_Melodía de mi vida_"

_**Si la luz te impide ver**_

_**Cosas que en la oscuridad**_

_**Ves con el poder de la imaginación**_

_**Pon los pies en el suelo ya**_

_**Yo también vuelo igual que tu**_

_**Por un cielo tan azul**_

_**Que no quiero aterrizar**_

Dejo el libro y tomo el segundo, este con bordes de color azul celeste, con los mismo trazos discontinuos que formaban un extraño dragón "_A todos ustedes que nos recibieron y guiaron en esta gran aventura, dándonos el consuelo de que habría una luz al final del túnel… y a esa persona que esta al final de mi túnel…_ " Mientras mas leía las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar sin poder detenerlas

_**No se bien cual es la ley**_

_**Por la que la casualidad**_

_**Nos metió a los dos el la misma red**_

_**Aunque no seamos tal para cual**_

_**Hoy por hoy**_

_**No se ni quien soy**_

_**Hasta para respirar**_

_**Me haces falta estoy fatal…**_

-es nuestra historia- alcanzo a decir entre sollozos, al escucharla ferio se acerco y tomo el tercer libro, de borde verde y en la pasta las líneas que formaban una majestuosa ave con las alas extendidas, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta

-"_a mis queridos amigos, a los que les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo en su unión, al poder ver por fin su amor realizado_" esta hablando de nosotros… de Fuu y de mi- esta vez no había fragmento de esa melodía, su lugar lo ocupaba una vieja foto en la cual se encontraba una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos y brillantes ojos esmeralda ataviada con un bello vestido blanco y un ramo en sus manos, y a su lado, abrasándola, un apuesto joven de vivases y decididos ojos verdes, vestido con un elegante traje blanco también –nuestra boda- dijo mientras acariciaba la foto con melancolía, las manos le temblaban

Feith se acerco a su padre por detrás par apodar ver lo que causaba tanta tristeza a su padre… y la vio, a su madre, mas hermosa que nunca inmortalizada en aquella imagen tan extraña

-mi madre solía leerme antes de dormir un capitulo de las historias que escribías, llenas de magia, peligros e ilusión, me encantaba escucharla narrarme todos aquellos momentos con tanta emoción… la vida de aquellas tres chicas, Lucy, Marina y Anais – comento mientras se abrasaba a si misma, observando aquellos tesoros de su madre

-así nos nombro?- pregunto divertida Umi, a pesar de que las lagrimas seguían brotando – todo esto Latís, es la historia de lo que nosotras tres vivimos desde que llegamos a este mundo aquel día, desde la torre de Tokio- latís no contesto, solamente se acurruco mas abrasándose a si misma, no comprendía nada de lo que decían, parecía estar nuevamente en trance, escapándose a su mundo , huyendo de todo el dolor que sentía al escuchar esas palabras

de la nada pareció recordar aquel cofre donde se habían guardado los libros y volteo hacia el, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña caja negra y la abrió después de un leve destello por parte de la gena roja que había en la tapa

-que es esto?- pregunto sacando el guante que ahí se encontraba

-un guante mágico, que nos fue otorgado por guruclef al llegar aquí a céfiro por primera vez- contesto Umi señalando el suyo propio –no tengo idea de por que sigue si Hikaru ya no esta… pero ahora es tuyo Latís, si estaba en ese cofre es por alguna razón- latís asintió, y sin dudarlo se lo puso, la gema brillo tenuemente, pero inmediatamente ese brillo se apago, su portadora permaneció observándolo por varios minutos, hasta que el cofre llamo nuevamente su atención

-que es esto?- pregunto, levantando una cadena con un gran y grueso dije, aparentemente de oro, con detalles en rosa y en el centro un cristal, parecido a un espejo, el cual reflejaba todo a su alrededor

-era de tu madre… Latens se lo regalo- esta ve fue ferio el que contesto aun con el libro entre sus manos, las facciones de la chica se endurecieron inmediatamente después de escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente, tomo completamente aquel objeto y encerró lo que pudo de el en su mano

-quien era Latens?- pregunto con decisión, Umi y Ferio Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, preguntándose mutuamente con las miradas que hacer ante tal pregunta

-Latens fue el único espadachín mágico de Cefiro, Líder de la guardia real protectora de la princesa Esmeralda antes de que esta muriera, después de eso fue nombrado General al mando de las tropas reales de palacio, y líder de la guardia de Cefiro, el mas alto rango en batalla…-esta vez fue Feith el que hablo, serio y duro, con un dejo de melancolía en la voz- y mi maestro, el mejor de todos los guerreros de este mundo, valiente, fuerte, decidido, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión-

-excepto cierta pelirroja hiperactiva- comento entre risas y sollozos Umi, recordando aquellos tiempos en que la tímida Hikaru discutía con aquél chico tan imponente- esta entendió la punzante mirada que Latís clavaba en ella con un claro "explícate" en ella –nosotras conocimos a Latens cuando regresamos a céfiro por segunda ocasión, nos fue presentado como le hermano menor de Zagato, nuestro primer enemigo…- suspiro a recordar todo lo sucedido con Zagato

-…el cual solo protegía a la princesa de las guerreras que llegaron del otro mundo para matarlas y abolir el sistema del pilar para que la historia no volviera a repetirse…- murmuro Latís recordando uno de los tantos pasajes de los libros de su madre

-veo que conoces la historia, así será mas fácil de explicar –continuo ferio tranquilamente, o aparentando tranquilidad-… Latens regreso del planeta autosam después de enterarse de la muerte de su hermano para así vengarse de las guerreras mágicas por haberlo acecinado, las cuales se encontraban a principios de la batalla con tres planetas los cuales buscaban llegar al pilar para apoderarse de céfiro… para no hacerte la historia larga Hikaru se enamoro perdidamente de Latens, pero no podía expresar lo que sentía por al enorme culpa de haber matado a su hermano, muchas cosas sucedieron, de las cuales ya debes de estar enterada a través de esas historias, Latens termino enamorándose perdidamente de Hikaru… las cosas se complicaron mientras la batalla avanzaba siendo Hikaru el blanco de muchos de los ataques y al final, fue nombrada el nuevo pilar de céfiro… pero ella y sus compañeras decidieron abolir el sistema del pila… por fin ellos dos pudieron estar juntos, al igual que Fuu y yo-

-pero llego el momento en que nosotras debíamos regresar, Fuu tomo la decisión de quedarse al lado de Ferio… nosotras nos entristecimos un poco pero gracias a la posición de Hikaru como pilar tenia ciertos poderes que nos permitirían regresar cuando lo deseáramos, a pesar de que el sistema hubiera sido roto-

-… aun no comprendo como es que Hikaru se fue, y no decidió quedarse con Latens- continuo ferio con aquello que Umi no había querido preguntar

-yo tampoco lo se, ella solamente me dijo que ese era su destino, se notaba destrozada realmente… después de eso no se volvió a hablar del tema, al tiempo nos distanciamos y no volví a verla, solamente sabia de ella a trabes de llamadas y cartas que nos escribíamos con regularidad, supe cuando conoció a un chico y se enamoro de el, no fue tanto como lo que sintió por Latens, pero si lo amaba, estaba feliz a su lado y finalmente se casaron… asistí a su boda, ahí lo conocí, era un hombre amable, alegre, igual que ella, estaba completamente entregado a Hikaru y a hacerla feliz, si alguien la merecía era el…-

-no comprendo… entonces como es que yo…- no pudo continuar por un gesto de Ferio que le pedía lo dejara continuar

-Para ese entonces Umi y Hikaru habían regresado a céfiro por una ocasión especial, el nacimiento de Feith, Fuu había insistido en que ellas estuvieran a su lado ya que no habían podido estar cuando Aireen nació… ahí fue cuando Hikaru y Latens volvieron encontrarse, nada había cambiado entre ellos realmente, llegue a pensar que Hikaru se arrepentiría de su decisión de haberse ido y se quedaría con el, pero no, Latens se lo pidió, pero ella se negó, le comento el haber conocido a esa otra persona y que a pesar de lo que sintiera por el que ciertamente era mucho mas fuerte no podía hacerle ese gran daño… aunque eso no les impido despedirse de una forma por demás especial para ellos- Latis se sonrojo comprendiendo sus palabras, pero no por pena, sino por el dolor y la rabia que la invadían

-no tienes que ser tan grafico ferio u.u eres el colmo, no cambias ni con los años- ante la risa de los dos adultos tocaron la puerta, la cual se abrió levemente dejando pasar a leo y a Kotori,

-HERMANA!- grito leo corriendo hacia la susodicha y tirandose a sus brazos, preocupado por ella, la cual lo abraso fuertemente, entre lagrimas silenciosas, acariciando su cabeza tiernamente

-hermanito…- leo levanto la mirada extrañado, nunca antes lo había llamado así, y menos con tanta dulzura y cariño en la voz

-Estas bien latís?- esta asintió con la cabeza mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado –que fue lo que sucedió?-

-nada realmente…- le contesto con un tono de voz apenas audible – solo que…- quería decirle todo a su amiga, pero vio a su hermano, y esos ojos que eran claramente los mismos que los de su madre… no podía contarle a el lo que había sucedido, seria un gran shock –nada…- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a todos –enano, acompáñame, quiero platicar un rato contigo… - leo asintió y fue junto a su hermana

-latís… estas segura?- Umi parecía preocupada, sabia lo que ella tenia pensado, y mas aun le inquietaba la reacción del pequeño leo, latís solo asintió y salio de la habitación con su hermano

-que sucede?- ferio parecía no comprender nada y Umi suspiraba melancólicamente

-le dirá todo su hermano… creo que esta bastante conciente de que algo sucederá… al parecer conoce toda nuestra historia a través de estos libros que Hikaru escribió y debe presentir algo… esta niña es especial, no por nada es hija de Hikaru y Latens… su sangre es de céfiro-

-madre… de que hablas…- Kotori se alarmo ante las palabras de su madre

-cuantas veces mas debo contar la historia!... vamos hija, nosotras también tenemos que hablar- esta asintió y salio de la habitación con su madre

-creo que yo también merezco ser puesto al tanto de la situación, no padre?- Ferio asintió ante los reclamos de su Hijo, dispuesto a contar toda la historia del pasado de su madre y sus amigas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Joven Feith!- el aludido volteo al escuchar a Cail llamarlo desde el fondo del enorme pasillo, vio como esta se acercaba corriendo hacia el bastante agitada

-sucede algo?- realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera, era una pregunta de mera cortesía, lo único que quería era salir del castillo por unos momentos, se encontraba demasiado perturbado por todo lo que su padre le había contado momentos atrás, pero no quería demostrarlo

-no, solamente quería avisarle que la cena ya esta lista, todos se están reuniendo en el gran comedor, parece que prepararon una celebración por la llegada de la Sra. Umi- este asintió pero siguió su camino, y Cail la siguió

-que sucede ahora?-

-nada, es que debo ir a avisarle a Leo y a su hermana también, según me dijeron están en el jardín-

-yo lo haré, tu ve al comedor- Cail obedeció no muy convencida y se fue, mientras Feith seguía su camino, por que lo hizo? Creo que ni el mismo lo sabe

Casi al instante de salir del palacio pudo divisar a la pelirroja, recargada contra un árbol, el lugar se encontraba rodeado de flores y la noche era fresca y despejada, una suave brisa recorría todo céfiro otorgándoles la paz y tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaban

Ella observaba tranquila y atentamente las estrellas que iluminaban aquel hermosos cielo mientras abrasaba a su hermano que se encontraba dormido, recostado a su lado recargado en ella, como un niño pequeño e indefenso, que era como se había sentido momentos antes de caer dormido después de tanto llorar

Feith se acerco sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado, Latís se sorprendió un poco, pro trato de ocultarlo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-sucede algo?- por alguna extraña razón la presencia de aquel arrogante de ojos verdes la ponía incomoda, no lograba comprender por que…

-no, solo venia a avisarles que la cena esta lista, todos nos esperan en el gran comedor-

-cena? Comida? Donde?- leo pareció despertar instantáneamente al momeado de escuchar la palabra comida, Feith sonrió y volteo a un lado suyo, aparentemente buscando a alguien

-Moire, por favor llevado hasta el gran comedor- a su lado apareció una pequeña hada de largo cabello verde y vestimenta en los mismos tonos combinándolo con el blanco –síguela, ella te llevara hasta donde están todos- Leo asisto y se puso de pie tallándose los ojos aun adormilado

-enseguida amo Feith- el Hada se puso en marcha seguida del pelirrojo somnoliento desapareciendo de la vista de Latis y Feith

-acaso tu no iras?- el negó con la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar, observando el cielo al igual que ella

-mas tarde, y tu?-

-no tengo hambre por el momento, creo que iré después…- y así permanecieron los dos, sin decir nada, solamente observando el cielo, como si no existiera nada mejor que hacer en ese momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

dam O.o logre terminarlo dios si ke me tarde XD espero les guste o.o la cosa apenas comienza XD latís ya esta enterada de lo sucedido con su madre y su origen… que pasara ahora? NI YO LO SE XD… ojojoj ke feo ser así n.nUu pero bueno XD prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar OO y esta vez si lo cumpliré XD

ciel: ejeeleeee a Feith le gusta latis! Le gusta! Feith y latis sentados bajo un arbol

feith: callate! oo no sabes de lo que hablas! Es una tipa por demas odiosa!

Ciel: y tu nieve 0 ?

Feith: primero explícame que es eso y después te respondo ¬¬

Cerezo: ingen a su maye los dos ¬¬ ya hasta aki le dejo XD sai jan y hasta el siguiente cap!... ha! Gracias a kassandra caldina, Barbara, Diel, angel, ceres y a todos los demas que han enviado rr a este tonto fic n.n y claro que seguiré adelante XD este gran retraso se debió a que no tengo pc por el momento o.o

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!

Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!... y ahora también la prima!

On tas yue otosan?


	6. Cap 6: Penosos Incidentes

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

"cambio de escenario o situación"

…- "diálogos de los personajes"

flash back

fin del flash back

Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar (a ustedes y a mi misma… x.x ) que nunca me imagine poner tan pronto lo ke leerán en este cap… GOSSHHHHH! X0X… KE TRUMA!... nanai AA parecito nanai!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Yakusoku da yo-

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Cap. 5: … penosos incidentes…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Habían pasado algunas semanas… casi un mes desde la llegada de los visitantes a céfiro y la situación era cada vez mas rara para los habitantes del castillo… resumiendo todo en una pregunta:

"QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN ELLOS AHI?"

Nada extraño había sucedido hasta el momento, lo que les hacia temer que todo lo sucedido había sido un error… excepto por Guruclef, que se mantenía mas alerto que nunca, sus años de experiencia le enseñaron que nada sucede solo por que si, que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable ( si ya se no digan nada u.ú) y si la única que quedaba de las guerreras mágicas y la descendencia de estas se encontraban en céfiro en esos momentos es por alguna razón especial, y así tuviera que esperar años estaría siempre listo para sobrellevar aquella situación como era su deber al ser el gran hechicero de aquel hermoso planeta.

Dado los presentimientos del gran hechicero, y una gran conversación entre ferio y Umi, los cuales concordaban en una cosa: jalarle la correa a sus hijos descarriados (por decirles de una forma), se decidió que las chicas comenzarían a entrenar con Ráfaga y Caldina en diferentes disciplinas, como lo era la esgrima y un poco de magia, ya que Presea se encargaba del entrenamiento de Aireen esta no ayudaría. Y también, por mandato del rey, su hijo las acompañaría en el entrenamiento, para ayudarlas y para que el también continuara su propio entrenamiento abandonado anteriormente tras la muerte de su maestro.

Y que paso con leo? Pues tras algunos incidentes ocurridos semanas atrás ( no especificare… solo diré que estos inmiscuyan la comida… al rey… y a un hambriento leo que debió salir huyendo) se descubrió que este poseía algunos poderes mágicos, no se sabia de que clase o hasta donde podían llegar, por eso se tomo la decisión de que este entrenaría al lado de Danna con guruclef, uniéndose a las clases inmediatamente, este le llevaba un poco de ventaja a su hermana y amigos al haber comenzado al siguiente día del incidente a pesar de sus reniegos.

Había dejado impresionado a más de uno ya que sus habilidades se incrementaban considerablemente en poco tiempo, y creo que no hay ni que decir que Danna estaba más que encantada al tener un compañero de entrenamiento

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiaaaaaaaa!- se escucho el grito de Kotori que trataba de pelear contra Feith en un combate impuesto como entrenamiento por ráfaga, esta no había logrado hacer ni siquiera un rasguños las ropas del chico, el, solo sonreía burlonamente esquivándola –YA! ME RINDO! NO PUEDO MAS!- grito exasperada soltando su espada y cayendo de rodillas exhausta y respirando agitadamente

con esa actitud no lograras llegar a ningún lado jovencita- le reprocho ráfaga serio como siempre llegando a su lado, para después voltear a ver a Feith –descansa un momento- este asintió y se sentó bajo un árbol cercano

no me diga eso! Además en que pensaba al enfrentarme contra el? Es mucho mas fuerte que yo! Ha sido enterando por mucho tiempo en esto! Es lógico que no pueda golpearlo ni una vez!- gritaba Kotori lloriqueando

esa no es la actitud que una jovencita como usted debería tener, tomando en cuenta que es hija de una guerrera- la discusión siguió y ese comentario le puso los pelos de punta a Kotori, no por susto

pero para su mayor información yo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que mi madre fuera tal cosa hasta que legamos aquí! Comprende! Yo llevaba una vida completamente normal hasta que comenzó toda esta locura… así que ni se atreva a exigir… me…- la atención de la peliazul se desvió hacia su amiga que caminaba tranquilamente hacia Feith que pareció no darse cuenta –Latis… que haces?...- esta no contesto, permaneció parada frente al chico y lo apunto con su espada

ponte de pie- Feith abrió los ojos sorprendido por la presencia de la chica que no había podido sentir hasta el momento en que ella hablo _"como demonios hizo eso!"_ se preguntaba poniéndose de pie –no permitiré que humilles a Kotori de esa forma- y junto a esas palabras Latís arremetió contra el chico, el cual apenas y pudo bloquear la fuerte estocada de su oponente

yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiguita sea tan torpe!- este con coraje contraataco siendo sus golpes esquivados a duras penas por Latís -… y de que no sepa obedecer a su maestro!- el ultimo golpe fue bloqueado por latís quedando ambas espadas por encima de sus cabezas luchando en una batalla de fuerza

La obediencia no es el problema!- con fuerza latís se desbloqueo aventando la espada con todo y Feith haciendo que este cayera duramente contra el suelo - … es la mala y absurda forma de enseñar de ese maestro, que intenta tener alumnos perfectos, siendo que eso no existe- no podía moverse, del asombro, y por la punta de la espada de Latís que estaba a milímetros de su garganta… pero esta pronto lo dejo libre dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga

Feith no pudo contener la furia así que empuño su espada y se levanto para correr hacia Latís que parecía no percatarse de esto

LATIS!- kotori grito espantada por la horrible escena: Feith furioso corriendo hacia su amiga, y esta de lo más tranquila prácticamente esperando el golpe del chico

Retráctate!- Grito el oji-verde al dar su último golpe, pero para sorpresa de todos, en un giro inesperado latís hizo chocar su espada contra la de su oponente bloqueando el golpe, para después desbloquearse con fuerza haciendo que la espada de Feith saliera volando, soltó la suya y dando un nuevo giro mando a volar a Feith con una patada justo en la cabeza

… yo nunca me retracto…- dijo observando al muchacho fríamente, mientras este yacía en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pié

eso fue increíble!- grito leo, que recién entraba junto a Danna al jardín interior del palacio, corriendo hacia su hermana

hermano! Estas bien?- se escucho la exclamación de la pequeña hermana de Feith que asintió con la cabeza sin levantarla, aun permanecía sorprendido por tal ataque

levántate Kotori- esta obedeció impresionada por la fuerza de su amiga

Ráfaga había presenciado todo, y sonreía complacido por la fuerza de aquella niña, tal vez lo que dijo no le agrado del todo, pero que mas da después de esa demostración de agilidad?... vio atentamente como hablaba con su amiga, dándole instrucciones comenzando desde como empuñar su espada

como es que puede saber esa clase de cosas? esa engreída se cree superior a ti, ráfaga, como puedes permitir eso?-

no solo se cree superior… en cierta forma lo es…- Feith quedaba mas anonadado conforme escuchaba aquellas palabras

pero como puedes decir eso!-

… tal vez no sea mas fuerte que yo, y no creo que pueda vencerme muy fácilmente en batalla… pero si me supera en algo… su técnica es impresionante, y si que me daría pelea- sonrió, como nunca lo había visto Feith en su vida y salio del lugar

imposible…- gruño algo ardido el oji-verde ( si! Ardido! De que otra forma podría decirlo!) Leo se le acerco con tranquilidad y observo el golpe que tenia en el rostro

ham… parece no ser nada serio… da las gracias de que mi hermana no estuviera muy enfadada, se te quitara como para mañana la marca jejeje- este solo recibió un gruñido por parte del Feith –vamos, no te enojes, es lógico que mi hermana te venciera por dos cosas…1: te dejaste llevar por tu rabia y lo que sentías cometiendo muchos errores, que por mas pequeños que fueron ella los aprovecho, y 2: ella entrena desde que tengo uso de memoria… y antes de eso también, creo que su primer recuerdo fue de una espada – aquellas palabras dejaron impresionado al heredero

… explícate- los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar fuera del jardín para ir a curar la herida de Feith, dejando a las dos chicas con el entrenamiento

mi madre heredo de mis abuelos un dojo de Kendo, ella era la maestra y nos entreno desde que pudimos dar nuestros primeros pasos, mi hermana le tomo mucho cariño a ese arte ya que sentía que la unía mas con mamá…- Feith escuchaba atento pero una duda invadió su cabeza

que demonios es el kenpo?-

es kendo!... digamos que… es un arte marcial en el manejo de la espada… no se si me entiendas- este asintió para que leo pudiera continuar con la historia

bueno, como sea, a mi hermana no le basto solo con eso, ella quería ser la mejor así que además entrenaba artes marciales, Judo, Karate, estilo libre, etc…- Leo suspiro al recordar eso – precisamente fue eso lo que la convirtió en la maquina patea traseros que es ahora… por tanto entrenar puede percibir hasta el mas leve paso que des y es muy difícil penetrar su guardia, tienes que ser muy preciso si quieres vencerla-

y tu como sabes eso?- leo suspiro nuevamente con una gota en la nuca

por que me obliga a entrenar con ella- para sus adentros Feith se compadecía del pobre chico con el cual, sin saber por que, se sentía a gusto platicando así que lo invito a dar un paseo por el castillo con el

ni creas que te daré información para que puedas vencer a mi hermana!- grito tratando de contener la risa y falsamente indignado

pero que clase de persona crees que soy!- y así los dos se fueron caminando entre risas

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

vaya… se ve que es muy hábil señorita Latís- Danna observaba atenta todas las instrucciones que latís le daba a su amiga Kotori, para que esta empezara a manejar la espada en diferentes formaciones

verdad que si!- chillo la rubia con admiración logrando que a su amiga le resbalara una gota por a nuca recogiendo la espada que se le había caído

no sean exageradas… y llámame Latís, no tienes por que ser tan formal- la pequeña asintió alegremente observando el entrenamiento de latís, que practicaba una serie de complicados movimientos, y, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, observaba de reojo a Danna "_que tendrá que hace que Leo se sonroje a cada 5 minutos?_" termino su rutina con aquel pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza

Danna aplaudió como si se le hubiera ocurrido una maravillosa idea – que les parece si vamos por algo de comer a la cocina? No creo que pase nada si toman un descanso- para supresa de ambas Latís asintió tranquilamente, incluso les sonrió, logrando que ambas chicas se emocionaran y salieran corriendo arrastrándola

"_dios! No cambian_"-

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

quien lo diría… se ve que se llevan muy bien- comento Umi mientras observaban en el agua las imágenes de los jóvenes como si se tratara de un espejo, a lo que Ferio asintió tranquilamente

así es, me sorprende que Feith se lleve tan bien con leo, es como si hubiera encontrado a un pequeño discípulo a quien enseñarle todo lo que sabe, como Latens lo hacia con el- ante el movimiento del báculo de chef las imágenes cambiaron, mostrando esta vez a las chicas en la cocina

es cierto… pero mas extraño es que Danna haya llegado a admirar a Latís de la forma en que lo hace- comento Guruclef observando las imágenes que pasaban ante sus ojos, Caldina se le acerado para ver sobre su hombro al momento en que las imágenes cambiaron

si, eso es bueno Gurito… pero que me dices de Latís y Feith… ese si que es un problema… estos dos niños no pasan un día sin pelear!- todos se quedaron callados y una gota les resbalaba de la nuca, Caldina había tocado un tema _nun grato_ para esa corte, nadie se atrevía a opinar sobre esa relación conociendo el carácter de ambos chicos

Latís solamente se defiende de los ataques de Feith, y de su actitud tan arrogante que tiene hacia ella- todos voltearon a ver a Umi que ahora estaba al lado de Ferio, este volteo a verlo con algo de recelo

Pero si esa niña es una salvaje! Mi hijo no se puede curar de sus heridas sin que al siguiente día ya tenga otras tantas nuevas!- gruño

disculpa alteza, pero eso el muchacho se lo busca al retar a latís de esa forma… me he dado cuenta de que le tiene cierto recelo por se hija de Latens, su maestro, una de las personas mas queridas para el… además ha herido su orgullo en repetidas ocasiones, y no descansara hasta vencerla, tu hijo es demasiado orgulloso… - todos asintieron, pero no entendían por que Ráfaga se había quedado atónito sin poder continuar su discurso mirando el reflejo del agua, así que todos voltearon, quedándose en el mismo estado de sorpresa al ver lo que creyeron que seria lo ultimo que verían en sus vidas, lo mas extraño e increíble del universo

Para sorpresa de todos… y desmayo de Umi… Latís estaba recargada contra la pared, mientras Feith la acorralaba, parecía haberle gritado, molesto, para después en un impulso… besarla…

_-…Creo que mejor me voy-_ murmuro Feith al ver a Latís jugando con el agua de la fuente, sentada a la orilla de esta, la pelirroja levanto la vista y se topo con el ojiverde que a pesar de lo que había dicho permaneció ahí observándola atentamente y con el seño fruncido, recargado en uno de los grandes pilares de la entrada de ese jardín donde acostumbraba ir a descansar generalmente trepado en un árbol, como solía hacerlo con su maestro después de cada entrenamiento

_-creí que te irías…-_ Feith negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella, permaneció mirándola por unos segundos, después suspiro hondo y cerro los ojos para darle la espalda y subir a la copa de un árbol cercano recostándose en una de sus ramas, latís pareció no tomarle importancia y siguió con su tranquilo juego, estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente en posición de loto con la mano derecha dentro del agua haciendo pequeñas olas entre los peces

"_y dime… por que te molestas tanto con mi hermana? Que yo sepa ella no te ha hecho nada…_ "

Por que precisamente tenia que acordarse de lo que el niño le dijo rato atrás? Tal vez por que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su tema de conversación

"_me humilla cada que tiene oportunidad, además de que su actitud es completamente odiosa!"_

Que respuesta más idiota, eso debía admitirlo, ya que puso a pensar en eso ni siquiera sabia realmente por que se comportaba de esa forma con ella… pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de lo que le había dicho a Leo

"_su sola presencia me hace estremecer, me irrita, me molesta y no se por que… tu hermana es tan extraña que no se como tratarla… siempre tan seria y distante, es demasiado altanera, me reta con cada movimiento, y eso no lo puedo tolerar… me ha vencido al luchar y me deja en ridículo cada que se le da la gana… es tan… tan…"_

Una extraña melodía lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver que sucedía y vio a latís, en la misma posición, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, era ella quien entonaba aquella extraña canción

_It's like you're a drug...It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck... It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech...Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe... Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
_

"_no puedes negar que tiene una voz hermosa…" _aquella voz salio de la nada, pero pareció a que Feith no le molestaba

_-no lo se… tal vez tengas razón…- _carraspeo, arrancándole una carcajada al dueño de aquella voz mientras seguía observándola de reojo curioso

"_mmm… por que te molesta tanto esa chica? Que tiene de malo? Yo la encuentro bastante interesante"_

_-interesante no es la palabra… es demasiado extraña y me moleta no poder sacarla de mi cabeza! De día y de noche siempre esta presente, en todo lo que digo o hago! Dios ya no la aguanto!-_ nuevamente estaba ahí esa risilla que comenzaba a molestarlo _–te estas burlando de mi?-_ gruño volteando hacia todos lados buscando la procedencia de la voz

_It's like I can't breathe... It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you...I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think...Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts...In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me...It's like I'm not me  
_

"_ese es mi deporte favorito amigo, pero no, esta vez no… será que esta forastera ha impresionado bastante a nuestro querido príncipe?"_

_-no digas tonterías! impresionarme de que forma? Si es un fastidio! Me humilla a cada momento, hace lo que le da su regalada gana sin importarle los demás, como me podría impresionar una chica como ella? – _

"_vamos, si es bastante bonita, atlética, fuerte, inteligente, imponente…. Y es hija de Lantes... no será que es eso lo que te molesta?" _así era, era la hija de su maestro y es no lo podía olvidar tampoco

_It's like I'm lost... It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone...And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone...And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
_

_-idiota, que sea su hija no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera lo conoció…y si tanto te gusta por que no e casas con ella?...-_ respondió molesto regresando a su posición sobre la rama

"_no, ella no es mi tipo, pero que me dices de ti? Dices que no la puedes sacar de tu cabeza… piensas en ella día y noche, te inquieta su presencia, te hace actuar estupra e impulsivamente, como si no fueras tu…quieres que siga con la lista?"_

_-al grano! Que diablos quieres decir?-_

"_te gusta Latís... admítelo, te conozco..."_

_-QUE! ESTAS ORATE O QUE DEMONIOS! COMO CREES QUE OPODRIA GUSTARME UNA CHICA COMO ELLA! ESTAS IDIOTA!-_ sin darce cuenta resbalo de la rama, pero cayo de pie casi por instinto, aun gritando histerico y señalando a todos lados

_It's like I can't breathe... It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you... I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think... Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts... In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me... It's like I'm not me  
_

a quien le gritas? Yo no veo a nadie por aquí aparte de nosotros…-Feith dio un salto sorprendido al ver a latís frente a el, observándolo curiosa y con una expresión por demás relajada y tal vez hasta infantil _– y quien dices que no te gusta?- _

Feith se quedo echo piedra sin saber que contestar, incluso se sonrojo un poco al haber perdido la compostura de aquella forma, ni siquiera estaba seguro por que se había molestado tanto, bueno, aunque esas suposiciones eran estupidas de todas formas

_-estas bien?-_ volvió a preguntar Latís al no obtener respuesta del chico que nuevamente se había quedado pensando y la miraba fijamente –_seguro que no estas loco?-_

_-tan seguro como que tú eres odiosa…-_ contesto sin pensar

_odiosa? __Pues tu no eres la dulzura en persona, eres un arrogante presuntuoso ególatra y la lista es bastante larga –_ por que habían empezado a insultarse? Por que el siempre era tan arisco con ella? _-… y pensar que queria darte las gracias…. __Que idiota- _

_-gracias? Por que?...-_ pregunto sorprendido saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras ella le daba la espalda

_-por haberme ayudado aquella vez… y por que no me dejaste sola, dicen que nunca te separaste de mí hasta que reaccione… debo resultarte bastante difícil si me detestas tanto…-_

Latís Refunfuño con cara de puchero, lo que le sorprendió mucho mas a Feith, ver ese lado mas humano en aquella chica, el verla tan tranquila, expresando lo que siente, cuando se dio media vuelta pudo ver por primera vez el brillante resplandor en sus ojos, que no se veían fieros ni helados, sino todo lo contrario, irradiaban una gran calidez y toda su expresión en general se veía completamente adorable, linda y muy tierna…

_-… no tienes por que, era mi deber… le hice una promesa a mi madre y debía cumplirla, eso es todo_- un silencio incomodo se formo, nadie dijo nada hasta que latís se acerco un poco mas a el

_-por que me odias?... Es acaso por que dicen que soy hija del tal Latens? Eso te molesta?-_ por que siempre tenían que sacarlo a la conversación! Que no entendían que ese era un tema el cual no le gustaba tocar! La muerte de su maestro no era una herida fácil de cerrar

_-…mira, no digas estupideces, yo no te odio, simplemente me cansas, tu actitud tan presuntuosa y tus aires de superioridad fastidian niña! Entiende que aquí no eres nadie como para venir a imponerte! Entiendes! Nadie!-_ Latís no respondió, lo observaba con tranquilidad y suspiro hondo

_-… sin duda para ser príncipe tienes una muy mala educación, te crees la cima del mundo, tienes muy mal humor y lloriqueas como una niña cuando no tienes lo que quieres, eres prepotente, altanero, descarado, y tienes un ego demasiado inflado… además de… -_ latís no pudo continuar ya que el brusco movimiento de Feith la tomo por sorpresa, la tomo por los brazos y la acorralo contra un árbol cercano

_-como te atreves a insultarme! Podría mandarte ejecutar por eso!- _estaba tan alterado y nervioso que no sabia ni lo que decía

_-…bárbaro, impulsivo, arrogante…-_ continuo tranquilamente con su lista de insultos, aquel chico la había provocado y no podía quedarse así de tranquila mientras aquel se burlaba de ella

_-CALLATE_!- la sacudió mas estrellándola nuevamente contra el árbol

"_por que!... por que sigue tan tranquila! Por que no responde y me arremete… solo habla… no logro comprenderla! Es tan… tan… su expresión no es la misma de siempre… que sucede conmigo! Por que no puedo dejar de observarla… no puedo…. No quiero…"_

–…_cállate…-_ las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, cada vez comprendía menos lo que aquella chica tan extraña le hacia sentir, estaba ansioso, un poco nervioso tal vez, pero no podía soportar estar ahí, ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia, perdía el control por completo _–…eres una tonta…-_

_-he!...-_ latís se sorprendió por la actitud tan voluble de aquel chico, pero no pudo decir nada ya que el, no supo cuando ni como exactamente pero la estaba besando…

Kotori! Kotori-chan! Donde estas? – gritaba leo por todo el castillo con una fruta en la mano buscando a la amiga de su hermana, al final del pasillo se topo con un gran salón que parecía estar vació, pero ahí encontró a Kotori practicando con la espada, no la que Ráfaga le había entregado, sino una completamente distinta, era delgada y muy alargada, con un fino mango plateado brillante como la filosa hoja que se movía con gracia en cada movimiento de la peliazul que parecía muy concentrada

wow… no habías dicho que no sabias usar la espada?- Kotori casi resbala al escucharlo, se tambaleo un poco pero recobro el equilibrio

ha! Cuando entraste leo?... que se te ofrece?- pregunto sacudiéndose la ropa y dejando la espada a un lado

se ve que eres bastante buena…- comento tomando la espada de Kotori y comenzando a balancearla – pero es demasiado ligera, sus golpes no han de ser muy fuertes que digamos, no se rompe?- la lluvia de preguntas no dejaba de caer pero Kotori no prestaba mucha atención mientras se sujetaba el cabello

bueno, yo dije que no sabia manejar la espada que Ráfaga me dio, es muy pesada, pero nunca dije que no supiera nada, mi madre me obligo a practicar esgrima desde muy pequeña, aunque nunca me ha gustado mucho practicarla, pero creo que ahora me será de utilidad……. Y ese leo es un sable- le comento quitándole la espada de las manos –como dices es mucho mas pequeña y delgada que una espada común, pero es bastante filosa y da mayor agilidad en los movimientos

pero que no en la esgrima solo van de adelante a atrás?- pregunto haciendo movimientos como de esgrimista

eso es mas cuando es una competencia en regla, pero si tienes una batalla… pues creo que hay que hacer lo necesario para ganar no importan los movimientos, claro que sean de acuerdo a la técnica y a la espada… y que querías?- ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la habitación dejando el arma en aquella habitación

venia a buscarte para que nos acompañaras a Danna, Cail y a mi a dar un paseo por céfiro, nos llevaran tu mamá y Caldina- Kotori asintió dando pequeños saltitos emocionada

sii! Yo quiero ir!... es mas! Busquemos a tu hermana! De seguro ella querrá acompañarnos!- leo asintió igual de feliz ya que Kotori lo había contagiado y salieron corriendo en busca de Latís

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Minutos después se habían separado un poco, pero los dos estaban igual de confundidos que ni cuenta se habían dado que permanecían a centímetros de distancia, ninguno se movía, solamente se observaban con los ojos abiertos mas no poder

_-" o dios que hice! Que hice!... soy un maldito estupido!"_- se reclamaba Feith a si mismo, pero no se alejaba de ella, no sabia si era por lo aturdido o por como ella sujetaba sus brazos, estaba tan o mas sorprendido que el y no había movido un músculo desde que se separaron

… por que hiciste eso?...- pregunto Latís reaccionando, Feith dio un respingo temiendo que aquella expresión Helida de la chica regresara, pero al voltear a verla se encontró con sus ojos calidos y hermosos observándolo con tranquilidad, lo que causo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente

yo…- las aves volaron entre ellos y la brisa los rodeaba junto al incomodo silencio que se formaba mientras esperaba a que Feith respondiera su pregunta

LATIS!- sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara Kotori entro corriendo al jardín, asustando a ambos, pero mas a Feith que de un brinco se alejo de Latís completamente rojo –ha! Con que aquí estas!- exclamo al ver a su amiga, corrió hacia a ella y de un salto la abraso para después jalarla hacia la salida sin siquiera percatarse de que Feith estaba ahí –vamos! Apresúrate! Caldina y mamá nos darán un paseo por céfiro-

vaya…- suspiro Feith con la cabeza baja y completamente sonrojado cuando las dos chicas salieron

no quiero decir te lo dije…. Pero te lo dije-

hooo cállate!- grito Feith dándole la espalda a su amigo recién aparecido que solo le sonreía

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

washu washu! Si que hice sufrir a feith en este cap o.ô pero era total y absolutamente necesario AA… em la verdad no pero me encanto el cap! Espero que a ustedes también O.o, se ke quedo un poquito mas corto que el anterior x3 pero quiero hacerla de emoción O.o aunque se que en el siguiente cap querrán matarme!... pero será total y absolutamente necesario para que reaparezcan las guerreras mágicas x0x… ham ya hable demasiado

ham muchas gracias a "M", Kassandra Caldina, HADA, barbara, diel, y a todos los que me han mandado rr n.n espero que les siga gustando la historia oxo


End file.
